


Всегда доверяй эльфу

by venwe (holy_milk)



Series: Silmarillion/The Hobbit AU [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Reborn Elves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компания Торина Дубощита продолжает свое путешествие по холмам и под холмами бок о бок с возрожденными эльфами Первой Эпохи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Trust an Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733044) by [Ann_arien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_arien/pseuds/Ann_arien). 



Компания Торина Дубощита покинула Ривенделл прекрасным утром в самый разгар лета. Вместе с ними в путь отправились маг Гендальф и один очень-очень несчастный хоббит Бильбо Беггинс из Шира. 

Четырнадцать пони с лоснящимися в лучах солнца шкурами были снаряжены в дорогу и теперь нетерпеливо теснились во дворе. Возле ворот стояли восемь высоких эльфов в серых плащах. У трех из них на спинах висели длинные луки, и у ног каждого стояла сумка с поклажей. В отличие от Гэндальфа, никто из них не привел с собой лошади — они собирались сопровождать компанию пешком. 

Лорд Элронд и его домашние вышли в последний раз попрощаться с гостями и пожелать им удачного пути. Пока они разговаривали с Гэндальфом и Торином, Бильбо в ожидании мялся рядом со своим пони, тяжело понурив плечи — и виной тому была отнюдь не объемная котомка за спиной. 

Торин в последний раз поклонился лорду Имладриса, оседлал своего пони и подал знак компании выступать. Бильбо направил свою животину к витиевато украшенным вратам, и путешественники цепочкой выехали со двора. В голове процессии ехал Торин, сразу за ним — Гэндальф, и таким строем они миновали Феанора и его сыновей. Бильбо кинул на них взгляд и увидел, как эльфы молча прощаются с лордом Элрондом, склонив головы и прижав руки к сердцам. Затем они развернулись и примкнули к компании сзади, оставив позади уют Последнего Домашнего Приюта.

Какое-то время они ехали на юг по той же дороге, которой пришли сюда почти месяц назад. Впереди ждал путь на восток — прочь из долины, а после — по горам над восточным притоком Бруинена и на север. 

Последний Домашний Приют лежал уже далеко внизу в долине под ними, и Бильбо оглянулся посмотреть на него в самый последний раз. Отсюда он казался миниатюрой из серебра, золота, изумрудов и крошечных водопадов — картина так и манила назад. Бильбо остановил своего пони и с великой тоской во взгляде уставился на зачарованную долину. 

Спутники с трудом протискивались мимо хоббита, но ни один из них не озвучил своего недовольства. 

— Не грусти, Бильбо, мы вернемся, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, — Фили сочувственно сжал его плечо и сам кинул на эльфийские владения печальный взгляд. 

Бильбо рассеянно кивнул. Он не обращал внимания на фигуры в плаще, проходившие мимо, пока последний в их ряду не остановился и не глянул на него с любопытством. Карантир. 

— Что, тяжко отсюда уходить? — спросил он. 

Бильбо заморгал, пытаясь прочистить голову. 

— А что... что, если я не хочу уходить? Что, если я сейчас развернусь и поеду обратно? Вы встанете у меня на пути? — спросил он эльфа.

— Я не встану. Но спроси себя, Бильбо Беггинс: ты правда этого хочешь? — Карантир смерил его коротким многозначительным взглядом.

— Нет, — вздохнул Бильбо, с трудом подавив громкий крик «да!», который так и рвался из его груди.

— ЧТО ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ НА ЭТОТ РАЗ, БИЛЬБО БЕГГИНС?! — прогремел голос Торина из-за поворота дороги, эхом отдаваясь внизу, в долине. 

С усмешкой на лице Карантир взял поводья из рук Бильбо, увлекая за собой пони и несчастного наездника на его спине.

***

Четыре дня путешествия прошли без происшествий, компания держала путь по дороге к северу, немного забирая на восток, вдоль горного кряжа. Острые пики Мглистых гор с каждым днем становились все ближе и выше, и вскоре весь восточный горизонт скрылся за шапками снега. С вершин дул пронизывающий холодный ветер — напоминание о том, что компания вернулась обратно во время и климат внешнего мира.

Это путешествие мало отличалось бы от поездки из Бри в Ривенделл — эльфы все так же уходили далеко вперед и занимались подготовкой лагеря, — если бы Торин не настоял, что кто делит путь, тот делит и хлопоты. Он отказался сидеть сложа руки и довольствоваться заботой эльфов, но они все равно пропадали на большую часть дня, отправляясь на поиски лучших мест для отдыха и дичи. Фили и Кили частенько уходили вместе с младшими сыновьями Феанора, и порой, укладываясь спать, Бильбо слышал, как они переговариваются друг с другом и смеются. Один только Феанор оставался вместе с компанией и редко покидал свое место подле Торина, и они втроем вместе с Гэндальфом часто обсуждали дальнейшие планы.

Как бы Бильбо ни хотелось разделить с друзьями радостное предвкушение и надежды, он с трудом находил на это силы. Не становилось легче и от того, что время от времени он притягивал к себе пытливые взоры и один раз даже услышал насмешливое «Мистер Беггинс, а ну-ка соберись!» Несмотря на привычное ворчание, гномы приняли компанию эльфов и признали, что они были полезными ребятами, даже несмотря на не в меру острые языки и сомнительный юмор. Не знай Бильбо, что за всем этим скрывается, он бы первый порадовался. 

Вечер пятого июля застал компанию за разбивкой лагеря около небольшой речушки, впадавшей в Бруинен в нескольких милях от этого места. Бильбо с чайником в руках направился к потоку за водой. Там он увидел Оина — тот сидел на каменистом берегу и мыл посуду. 

Хруст в зарослях на противоположном берегу привлек внимание хоббита. Он широко распахнул глаза: из-под колючих веток выскочило огромное животное и кинулось прямо на Оина. Гном, тихо мурлыкающий себе под нос, даже не поднял головы, так занят был он своим делом. А у Бильбо сердце ушло в пятки при виде грузной твари с огромными бивнями, торчащими прямо над покрытой пеной пастью. 

— ОСТОРОЖНО! — закричал он, но было уже поздно. Кабан с громким хрюканьем скакнул в воду, и теперь ему было достаточно одного прыжка, чтобы сбить с ног ничего не подозревающего гнома.

Оин в самый последний момент поднял голову и вскинул в воздух руку с зажатой в ней сковородой. От этого не было бы никакого толку, но кто-то отпихнул его с места. С громким криком один из эльфов заслонил собою Оина, схватил его в охапку и рухнул вместе с ним во вспенившийся поток. Но было уже поздно — кабан с размаху врезался в спину эльфа, вонзая в него свои бивни. 

Эльф вскрикнул, и Бильбо узнал голос Маглора. Прикованный к месту ужасом, он наблюдал, как Маглор пытается высвободиться. Кабан отчаянно тряс головой и вцепился бы в спину эльфа зубами, если бы тот не пнул его окованным железом сапогом под морду. Зверь отпрянул — всего на несколько шагов, но Маглору этого хватило, чтобы откатиться в сторону, прижимая к себе Оина, который до сих пор толком не осознал, что произошло, и яростно отплевывался от попавшей в рот воды. Маглор поскользнулся на скользком камне и рухнул в реку, но гном наконец заметил опасность и вскочил на ноги, потянувшись за оружием. Его не оказалось под рукой, и Бильбо истошно завопил — кабан вновь бросился на них.

Хоббит отбросил чайник в сторону и, подняв с земли камень, запустил его в уродливую морду взбешенной твари. Он услышал хруст и понял, что попал прямо в цель, но кабан отвлекся лишь на мгновение. С душераздирающим ревом он бросился на Оина, но гном отпрянул прочь от того места, куда они с Маглором упали секундой ранее. Эльф уже поднялся на ноги, сжимая в руке охотничий нож, и готов был прыгнуть на зверя, но его остановил резкий звон тетивы. Затем еще и еще — несколько стрел пролетели мимо Бильбо и угодили прямо в шкуру животного. Кабан, пронзенный стрелой в глотку и дважды под ребра, пошатнулся, и пена на его пасти окрасилась в красный цвет. 

Но и это не остановило зверя — он с ужасающим ревом бросился на ближайшую к нему жертву. Оин опять отпрыгнул в сторону, крепким словцом помянув оружие, которого ему так не хватало, и крикнул Маглору заколоть тварь. Наконец эльф так и сделал — как раз вовремя. Но даже умирая, зверь отчаянно бился под ним, пытаясь сбросить нападающего. 

Келегорм пробежал мимо Бильбо, отбросил в сторону лук и вытянул свой кинжал. Он кинулся к брату, который все сражался с диким животным, и одним ударом добил кабана, оттащив его от Маглора и пригвоздив к земле всем своим весом.

Маглор упал на одно колено на мелководье. Его лицо было перепачкано кровью, а одежда пропиталась ею насквозь. За его спиной мокрый и сердитый Оин буравил взглядом умирающего зверя. Но вскоре он повернулся к Маглору и широко распахнул глаза при виде его ран.

— Парень, ты ранен, — сказал гном, осторожно прикоснувшись к плечу Маглора. 

Келегорм отпустил зверя, из огромного тела которого торчали несколько эльфийских стрел и кинжалов. Он подошел к брату и побледнел, увидев, во что превратилась спина Маглора. 

— Кано! Держись, — он схватил белого, как мел, и дрожащего Маглора в охапку и вздрогнул, когда тот закашлялся кровью. Келегорм позвал на помощь, и его крик, должно быть, услышали и по ту сторону Мглистых гор.

***

— Зверь был болен, отец, — Келегорм стоял на коленях рядом с Феанором, забирая из его рук окровавленные лоскуты ткани и полоская их в котелке с горячей водой.

Вся компания собралась вокруг Маглора, который лежал на животе и крепко спал под действием смеси алкоголя и макового молока. Родичи сняли с него мокрую одежду и положили его на гору одеял. 

При этих словах Келегорма Бильбо передернулся. На спине Маглора места живого не осталось от синяков, и две огромные раны на ней до сих пор кровоточили; какая же судьба ждала эльфа, если кабан был болен? У Маглора было пробито по крайней мере одно легкое, и его нужно было перевернуть на спину как можно скорее, но сначала — промыть и зашить раны. А пока Маэдрос придерживал его голову так, чтобы брату было удобно дышать, и успокаивающе гладил его по мокрым волосам. 

— Надеюсь, вас не задело, мастер Оин, — сказал Келегорм, внимательно разглядывая сидящего рядом старого гнома, который копался в своем мешке с травами.

— Нет, парень, и царапины не осталось. 

— Это хорошо. Кабан был бешеный, иначе он бы нас не тронул. Нужно как можно скорее сжечь труп, пока стервятники не разнесли заразу. 

— Но... а что насчет него? — Оин с тревогой глянул на Маглора. — Его ужасно потрепало. 

— Ему и самому бешенства не занимать, — Келегорм попытался отшутиться, но никто не засмеялся. — Он поправится. Нужно только остановить кровотечение и зашить раны, и он будет в порядке.

— Вот, попробуй это, — Оин извлек из своего мешка небольшую склянку и откупорил ее. — Капни немного на ткань и зажми рану. Будет очень больно, но, надеюсь, мы достаточно его опоили...

Келегорм принюхался к содержимому склянки и нахмурился. Но кровь все капала из ран его брата, и это решило исход дела за него. Он с волнением наблюдал, как Маглор сжался и тихо застонал, но, похоже, гномье лекарство на самом деле возымело эффект, и через некоторое время кровотечение остановилось. 

Бильбо увидел, как белый, словно мел, Феанор крепко стиснул зубы, опуская руки в котел с невыносимо горячей водой. Он глубоко вдохнул и взял иглу, которую передал ему Куруфин. Но нитка не попала в ушко ни с первой, ни со второй попытки. 

— Ну-ка, дай мне, — Оин подошел к нему и положил руку эльфу на плечо. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для паренька. Если б не он, я бы сейчас лежал там... или хуже. 

Феанор сглотнул ком в горле и медленно кивнул. Он отдал гному иглу и нить и сел на пятки, судорожно выдыхая. 

— Идем, тебе необязательно на это смотреть. Давай дадим им спокойно поработать, — сказал Торин. Он поманил Феанора прогуляться, а затем силой притянул эльфа к себе и пихнул ему в руки кружку.

Бильбо тоже не хотел смотреть на Оина за работой. Почувствовав, что вот-вот лишится сил, он занялся приготовлением чая. Много кому он понадобится, когда они наконец подлатают Маглора, и Бильбо задумался: не добавить ли чего-нибудь покрепче из гномьих припасов в напиток?

— Не знал, что в этой жизни окажусь таким слабонервным, — услышал он Феанора. — Уже через несколько дней он будет как новенький, наши тела молоды и быстро исцеляются, но... — он замолк и вздохнул. — Знает Эру, я латал и зашивал раны каждого из семи больше раз, чем могу упомнить...

— Но к этому не привыкнешь, — сказал Торин. Он сидел рядом с эльфом, но смотрел на своих племянников, и увидев, как потеплел его взор, Бильбо невольно улыбнулся.

— Нет, не привыкнешь, — Феанор кивнул и отпил из кружки. — Иначе что бы я был за отец.


	2. Chapter 2

Как-то раз на седьмой день после их отбытия из Ривенделла Бильбо стал свидетелем очень странной беседы. Последние несколько дней четверо эльфов, оставшиеся с ними, были непривычно тихи и задумчивы, и Бильбо совсем не ожидал услышать от них шуток — их до этого и не было. Трое братьев остались приглядывать за Маглором после нападения кабана, сказав, что догонят остальную компанию, как только он полностью поправится. Таким образом, с гномами остались только Амрас, Амрод, Келегорм и Феанор.

Бильбо заметил, что его пони прихрамывает, и остановился посмотреть, не поранила ли Миртл копыто. Спутники объезжали его, и Бильбо поспешил было присоединиться к ним, но услышал, как Фили и Кили говорят с сыновьями Феанора о чем-то совершенно невообразимом. 

— По меркам моего народа, вы все такие красивые, что аж очень, очень уродливые, — говорил Кили. 

— Такие красивые, что мы бы померли от стыда, застань нас кто-нибудь с одним из вас, — подхватил Фили.

Как ни странно, никто из эльфов не оскорбился. 

— А по меркам моего народа, с головой попрощался бы тот, кому не повезло застать нас с одним из вас, — ответил Келегорм. — А по моим меркам — можно было бы попробовать разок. Если очень, очень много выпить.

Гномы притихли, и близнецы обменялись ухмылками. Бильбо покачал головой — конечно, они никак не могли разговаривать о том, о чем, как ему показалось, они говорили.

— Да вы и размера подходящего, — усмехнулся Келегорм, рукой отмечая расстояние от земли до своего живота. 

— Подходящего для чего? — Фили вскинул брови. Он наклонился к брату, и кто знает, чего нашептал ему Кили, но Фили от его слов моментально побурел. — ЧТО?! Да как ты смеешь?! — захлебываясь слюной, выкрикнул он блондину.

— Не обижайся, Фили, — обратился к нему Амрод. — Наш брат — развратник, не знающий никакого стыда, он кинется на любое существо о двух ногах, которое не успеет от него убежать.

Келегорму, казалось, такая оценка со стороны брата только польстила, и он смерил гномов томным взглядом. 

Кили потешно распахнул глаза и сию же минуту пустил своего пони галопом. 

— Не убегай! Ты его только раззадоришь. Догонять ему нравится даже больше! — крикнул Амрас в спину гному, довольно ухмыляясь. 

Эльфы смеялись от души, наблюдая, как Кили быстро отгородился от «опасности» парой родичей. Бильбо от изумления аж рот раскрыл и так и остался сидеть.

— А ты почему-то не бежишь, мой юный друг, — со смешком обратился Келегорм к Фили, и гном неуютно поежился под его хищным взглядом. 

— Я... э... просто чтоб ты знал... я... я много ножей с собой беру в кровать, — ответил Фили, и это было шуткой лишь наполовину. 

— О-о, ты слышал, брат? Держи свой меч в ножнах, а не то превратишься в гномью булавочницу, — прыснул один из близнецов.

— Пф, не очень-то и хотелось! — фыркнул Келегорм, перебрасывая волосы через плечо. — Сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — пожал он плечами, глядя на Фили. 

— И правда... — Амрод с нежностью пихнул брата в плечо. — Он — это что-то, — рыжий закатил глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска. — Но мы все равно его любим. 

Келегорм внезапно сгреб Амрода в охапку и взъерошил ему волосы, не обращая внимания на позорный взвизг брата. Амрас с усмешкой наблюдал за страданиями близнеца, и даже Фили улыбнулся при виде таких совершенно не-эльфийских игрищ.

Бильбо же подумал, что хоть эту беседу и нельзя считать самым странным событием в его жизни, лучше всего будет забыть о ней как можно скорее. 

Однако позднее этим же днем Фили, вернувшись с охапкой хвороста для костра, нашел на своем спальном мешке букет диких цветов в виде сердца. Близнецы бесцеремонно сообщали каждому, кто соглашался слушать, что Келегорм за ним ухаживает. Келегорм, конечно же, утверждал, что никакого отношения к этому не имеет, но на следующее утро его лук и стрелы были украшены голубыми лентами. Фили в то же время обнаружил, что от его голубого плаща кто-то отхватил приличных размеров кусок ткани. Амрод и Амрас по странному стечению обстоятельств еще до восхода солнца отправились на разведку.

Близнецы вернулись к ночи и отвели компанию в найденное ими укрытие, которое оказалось лучше укрыто от непогоды. С каждым днем снежные вершины становились все ближе, а ветер — холоднее, и по ночам они держались как можно ближе друг к другу, чтобы сохранить тепло. 

Бомбур приготовил вкусную похлебку на всю компанию, а Бофур подлил в котелок вина и добавил приправ, чтобы она согревала еще лучше. Амроду и Амрасу не стоило брать напитки из рук племянников Торина; не стоило им и думать, что странный привкус вину придавали какие-то загадочные гномьи травы. Но целый день на ногах измотал их и усыпил их бдительность. 

Амрас понял, что что-то не так, только когда от него отшатнулся Нори.

— Что, во имя Махала, случилось с твоим ртом? — ошарашенно уставился на него гном. 

— Хм? В чем дело? — эльф с недоумением прикоснулся к своим губам. 

— Он... черный, — сказал Нори. — Твой язык и... все остальное!

Амрас скосил глаза к переносице, пытаясь разглядеть свой высунутый язык, и он в самом деле оказался черным. 

— Что, во имя подземного пламени!.. — прорычал Двалин при виде этой картины.

— Орк в рыжем парике? — предположил Бофур. — Нет, дружище, не смотри на меня так. Я к этому отношения не имею, — он поднял руки в умиротворяющем жесте перед насупившимся орком-в-рыжем-парике.

— Питьо! — крикнул Амрас брату. — Что за... о валар, твое лицо!

Как оказалось, валар тоже не имели отношения к почерневшим губам, языкам, зубам и «всему остальному», как удачно выразился Нори. Причина была проста: немного черники и половина чернильницы Ори. Торин поймал преступников несколькими мгновениями позже — те как раз собирались улизнуть... присматривать за пони.

Торин и Феанор, которым произошедшее не доставило такого удовольствия, как остальной компании, отправили непутевых родичей в дозор на всю ночь. Но если Фили и Кили надеялись, что после бессонной ночи у эльфийских братьев просто не останется сил на месть, то они ошиблись. 

Большую часть следующего дня компания ехала под дождем. Несколько зловещего вида туч на крыльях холодного ветра перелетели Мглистые горы, но к ночи все они пролились на низины, оставив после себя лишь ясное звездное небо.

Фили и Кили, с честью выполнив доверенную им часть готовки ужина, наконец свалились около ствола поваленного дерева. Кили пошарился в сумках и извлек из них трубки. Фили принес угольки из костра, чтобы разжечь их, и они уселись на землю, устало потягиваясь. Братья лениво курили, пока все вокруг занимались приготовлениями. 

— Кили, передай мне... — пропищал Фили и замолк, широко распахнув глаза.

— Фили! Чт..? — его брат закрыл рот ладонью и выпучил глаза — вместо его голоса раздался высокий писк.

Злые эльфы разразились сдавленным фырканьем у них за спинами. 

— Кили, что происходит?

— Не знаю, но у тебя голос как у бурундука! — пропищал Кили и сам захихикал при звуках своего голоса. Смех был такой визгливый и невыносимо смешной, что весь лагерь, посмеиваясь, собрался вокруг юных гномов.

Фили, не в силах больше сдерживаться, сам разразился пронзительным хохотом и принялся недоуменно ощупывать горло. Амрод и Амрас перемахнули через ствол дерева и согнулись пополам перед своими жертвами, держась за бока в приступе неудержимого смеха. С их ртов до сих пор не сошла краска, и в таком виде они и вправду могли бы сойти за пару бесят.

— Это все вы! — заскулил Кили, осуждающе буравя взглядом пару эльфов. 

— О боги... что на этот раз? — застонал Феанор, ущипнув себя за переносицу, и искоса глянул на свое потомство. — Что вы двое натворили, ммм? — его губы вздрогнули и тоже растянулись в широкой улыбке. 

— Что вы с нами сделали? — пискнул раскрасневшийся Кили и беспомощно посмотрел на дядю. Гномы фыркали и посмеивались, и всё подначивали их на разговоры (или, скорее, писки), но взгляд Торина не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Да вы себя послушайте! Как будто кто-то отбил вам самое сокровенное, — сказал Глоин, а Двалин расхохотался в голос и грубо хлопнул Кили по плечу. 

— Ложь!

— Нас отравили! 

— Эльфы что-то начудили!

— Это они виноваты!

Но их писклявые вопли возмущения только рождали новые всплески бурного смеха. Возможно, братья и сами бы оценили шутку, если бы не были ее мишенью. 

— Не бойтесь, мы вас не травили. Всего-навсего добавили щепотку очень секретного порошка вам в трубки, — Амрас глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Какого еще порошка? — Фили зажал рот рукой — как же ему хотелось вернуть наконец свой голос... или не издавать ни звука, пока он не вернется.

— О нет! Он испортил табак! — испуганно взвизгнул Кили. 

— Да было бы что портить! — ответил эльф.

— НЕ-Е-ЕТ! — Кили испустил такой истошный вопль, что Двалину пришлось зажать уши. Кили на самом деле приготовился было кинуться на злого эльфа, но Амрас вскинул руки.

— Спокойно, бельчонок. Но разрази меня гром, вы такие забавные!

— ЭТО ВОЙНА-А-А! — вновь завопил Кили, и Двалину, так и не прекратившему смеяться, пришлось сгрести его в охапку и силой усадить на место. 

Этого Торин не мог вынести с серьезным выражением лица. Наконец он согнулся пополам и, вцепившись в плащ Балина, от души рассмеялся. Несколько мгновений весь лагерь наблюдал за ним в радостном изумлении. Многие из них и не вспомнили бы, когда Торин Дубощит в последний раз смеялся — да еще так громко.

— А-ах, но посмотрите, что вы наделали! — Келегорм нагнулся к молодым гномам и взъерошил им волосы. К небывалому удовольствию эльфа, ответом ему стала очередная порция писклявых угроз и неразборчивых выкриков.

Несколько часов и кружек чая спустя Фили и Кили все никак не могли унять кашель и почти не разговаривали, только перешептывались друг с другом. Их голоса до сих пор принимали самое смехотворное звучание, и Торин приказал им помалкивать — остальным нужно было выспаться этой ночью. 

Бильбо, у которого впервые за две недели полегчало на душе, лежал, туго завернувшись в одеяло, и слушал, как Торин вполголоса переговаривается с Феанором — они вместе первыми пошли в дозор. 

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему некоторые животные съедают своих детенышей, — сказал гном.

— Как... грубо, — эльф тихо фыркнул. — Но очень точно. 

— Они... всегда такие? Твои сыновья? 

— Конечно нет. Возможно, они просто пытаются отвлечься от Кано и других проблем, вот и творят непотребства. 

— Если дело в этом...

— Но все равно следует как-то их приструнить. Я начинаю думать, что это была не такая уж хорошая идея — оставить тех, что поспокойнее, с Кано, а этих трех балбесов взять с собой. 

— Так ты... сделал это специально? 

— Возможно.

— Если бы только мне было из кого выбирать. У меня только двое, они не самые лучшие и не самые умные, и я даже не могу выбить из них дурь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бросить где-нибудь в лесу, — Торин вздохнул, и в его голосе смешались раздражение и радость. — Как, во имя Махала, ты справляешься с семью? 

— Что ж... я так думаю, раз мне было в радость их делать, стоит и за всё остальное взять ответственность, — ответил Феанор.

— Но мне и той радости не досталось, — пробурчал Торин. 

Оба тихо засмеялись, и Бильбо стало больно оттого, что он не мог порадоваться за Торина Дубощита. Он всем сердцем надеялся, что во время путешествия какое-нибудь чудо остановит Феанора, и он не станет причинять гному больше горя, чем тот уже вынес за всю свою жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Минула середина июля, застав компанию Торина Дубощита, обедневшую на четырех эльфов, в горах. Они не замедляли хода (по крайней мере, пока погода позволяла без опаски передвигаться по горному перевалу), даже несмотря на то, что Феанор начал терять покой от тревоги за сыновей. За это время Маглор должен был уже пойти на поправку и вместе с братьями нагнать спутников, но этого до сих пор не случилось, а значит, либо он все еще был болен, либо они попали в беду.

Но вскоре беда настигла и саму компанию. Путники ступили на самую крутую и узкую тропку Высокого Перевала, протянувшуюся вдоль глубокого обрыва. Задолго до захода солнца небо потемнело, и тяжелые тучи затянули его плотным покровом. Воздух стал таким густым и тяжелым, что когда вдруг затих ветер и на горы опустилась мертвая тишина, Бильбо почувствовал, как у него встают дыбом волосы. А затем началось настоящее светопреставление.

Небо над их головами с оглушительным грохотом расчертили ослепительные вспышки молний, и ветер ударил по путникам со всех сторон, заунывно воя в расщелине между скал. Но ужаснее всего были  _каменные гиганты_.

У подножия гор и внутри самой расщелины раздались треск и грохот, ничего общего не имевшие с раскатами грома, нагнав на компанию еще больше страху. Даже Феанор и его сыновья встревоженно вглядывались во тьму, пытаясь разобрать, что могло издавать такой звук — словно кто-то пытался обрушить гору. С каким же потрясением они поняли: сами горы ожили и боролись друг с другом, с корнем выворачивая деревья из земли и обрушивая друг на друга скалы в какой-то невообразимой игре. Одному только Гэндальфу было известно, что за существа сошлись друг с другом в битве, которую его спутники с трудом могли разглядеть, но и ему, казалось, было не по себе — но как иначе, когда под гул скал за их спинами на головы путников обрушился град камней? Здесь, на мокрой, неверной тропке высоко в горах ничего не могло защитить их от игрищ каменных гигантов, в руках которых оказались их судьбы. 

Бильбо попытался как можно сильнее вжаться в каменную стену; его зубы выбивали дробь, лицо побелело, а глаза были широко распахнуты. Они прекратили и без того неуверенный подъем, когда угасли последние лучи света и стало ясно: нужно срочно найти укрытие. Амрас и Амрод ушли вперед — посмотреть, не окажется ли поблизости какой-нибудь пещеры, — а их спутники остались ждать, отчаянно сбившись в кучку. Грохот в небесах и в горах так перепугали их пони до смерти, и они брыкались и неистово ржали, несмотря на все увещевания эльфов. 

Позабыв о своих обидах, Бильбо согласно спрятался под плащ, который Феанор накинул на его плечи. Ткань промокла насквозь, как и вся их одежда, но эльф был теплым и сильным, и Бильбо вцепился в него. Но он был на взводе, словно туча, готовая взорваться молнией. Задрав голову, Бильбо увидел, что мокрое от дождя лицо Феанора исказила мрачная гримаса.

— Нужно идти вперед, здесь мы в опасности! — прокричал кто-то.

— Вы видите, что там творится? Расскажи кому — не поверят! — Бильбо узнал голос Бофура.

— До этого еще дожить надо! — пробурчал в ответ Двалин. — Никак проклятая гора пытается нас сбросить!

Путники почувствовали, как камень под их ногами пришел в движение, и гора по-настоящему застонала. Сердце у Бильбо забилось быстрее, чем у перепуганной мыши-полевки; он вцепился в тунику Феанора и почувствовал, как эльф вонзил свои пальцы ему в плечо.

— Ничем хорошим это не закончится, — кажется, это мрачное предсказание пробормотал Дори.

— Если только они не вернутся с благими вестями, — ответил один из гномов. — Смотрите, вон они!

Бильбо попытался было разглядеть эльфийских братьев во мгле, но гора за его спиной вновь загудела, и бедный хоббит застыл на месте, как вкопанный. 

— Здесь недалеко есть пещера! — закричал один из близнецов. — По виду большая, даже для пони место найдется! Быстрее, надо укрыться от разнесчастного дождя!

Приободрившись от хороших новостей, гномы двинулись вперед, осторожно переступая по скользкой тропке. Но Феанор остался стоять, даже когда Бильбо потянул его за рукав. 

— Куруфинвэ? Иди, ты стоишь у других на пути, — Гэндальф подтолкнул эльфа. 

— Я не пойду с вами, — ответил Феанор.

— Не пойдешь? В чем дело, что на тебя нашло? — недовольно спросил маг — все произошедшее явно вывело его из духа.

— Я не могу просто отсиживаться в безопасности. Мои сыновья там, Олорин! — несчастно ответил эльф. — Они там, во власти этих чудовищ! Я не могу... я должен их найти!

— Но... нет, ты никуда не идешь! — Гэндальф схватил эльфа за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. — Ты ничем не поможешь своим сыновьям, если попадешь в беду!

— Я ДОЛЖЕН ИХ НАЙТИ! — рявкнул Феанор, заглушая грохот вокруг, и Бильбо от испуга выскочил из-под его плаща. — Я ухожу. Сейчас, — эльф взвалил свою котомку на плечо и отпихнул Гэндальфа к каменной стене. 

Широко распахнув глаза, Бильбо увидел, как Феанор нос к носу столкнулся со своим третьим сыном. Келегорм преградил ему путь, смерив отца тяжелым взглядом. 

— Ты никуда не пойдешь один, — сказал младший эльф. 

— Оставайся с братьями и Гэндальфом. Я вернусь с остальными, — обратился к сыну Феанор.

— Я больше не позволю тебе бежать навстречу гибели в одиночку! — выкрикнул Келегорм, и все вокруг раскрыли рты от изумления. — Ты слышишь меня, отец?!

Бильбо увидел, как Феанор опустил плечи и кивнул. Не успел он понять, что происходит, как Амрод и Амрас уже промелькнули мимо, выхватив свои луки из рук ошарашенных Фили и Кили. 

— Это безумие! Хотя бы переждите с нами бурю, — взмолился Гэндальф. 

— Не могу. Нам нужно идти. Я не могу оставить Кано там, он ранен, это опасно! — ответил Феанор.

— Отправляйся. Найди сыновей, — Бильбо услышал низкий голос Торина, хотя разглядеть гнома ему так и не удалось. — Мы дождемся вас. 

Бильбо не видел ни зги сквозь ручьи ледяного дождя, пробиравшего путников до костей, но, кажется, во вспышке молнии он успел разглядеть Феанора, башней нависнувшего над Торином, и гнома, молча сжимавшего его руку. 

— Спускайтесь с этой проклятой горы как можно быстрее и ждите нас на той стороне, — сказал Феанор. — Удачи, — обратился он к Торину и мгновением позже растворился в темноте. 

Близнецы объяснили Кили и Фили, где найти их пещеру, и исчезли из виду. Пара гномов, нахмурившись, уставилась им вслед. 

— Как думаешь, мы их еще увидим? — неуверенно спросил Кили.

— Помолчи ты! Конечно увидим! — Фили грубо подтолкнул его и направился вперед еще до того, как Торин прокричал всем двигаться.

***

Раздевшись до нижней рубахи и штанов, Бильбо сидел, облокотившись на свои сваленные в кучу пожитки, и кутался в полусырое одеяло. Он всматривался в темноту, с трудом разбирая очертания своих спутников и видя лица лишь тех из них, кто еще дымил трубкой. 

Пещера, в которой они укрылись, не была ни длинной, ни широкой, всего-навсего достаточно просторной, чтобы спрятать Бильбо и остальных от гнева порождений природы. Пони заметно успокоились, и даже косматая лошадь Гэндальфа мирно чавкала зерном из мешка рядом со входом в пещеру. 

Маг запретил им разжигать костер и шуметь, сказав, что пещеры в горах редко остаются пусты и привлекать к себе внимание было бы неумно. Но даже Гэндальф был не в силах запретить гномам «подымить для успокоения», как выразился Дори. После кошмара, через который им пришлось пройти, гномы заслужили на это право, особенно если не приходилось надеяться ни на горячий ужин, ни на тепло костра и сухую одежду. 

Раздумывая, не пойти ли пожевать чего-нибудь, что не размокло безнадежно во время ливня, Бильбо вспоминал, каким образом их компания вернулась к своему изначальному составу в пятнадцать путников. Все эльфы ушли, и Бильбо с радостью сказал бы «скатертью дорога!», но перед его мысленным взором каждый раз всплывали разодранная спина Маглора и отчаяние на лице его отца в тот миг, когда он исчез во тьме бури. 

Возможно, это было к лучшему, возможно, судьба наконец сжалилась над Торином Дубощитом, отправив Феанора и его сыновей прямо в руки каменных гигантов. Но как только эта мысль закралась Бильбо в голову, он ударил сам себя. Если Бильбо желает им вреда и даже смерти, то чем он лучше? Конечно, будет очень кстати, если они потеряют след компании и никогда к ним не вернутся, но лелеять коварные мысли за пределами этого было не в хоббитской натуре. 

Рядом с ним Фили и Кили пытались согреться, насколько это было возможно, и Бильбо скорее услышал, чем увидел, как они роются по сумкам в поисках еды. 

— Как насчет того лембаса, который тебе дал Тьелкормо? — прошептал Кили. — На вкус не очень, но хоть желудок пустым не будет.

— Нет, — шикнул на брата Фили. — Помнишь, что он сказал? Есть не больше кусочка и только если мы совсем помираем с голоду. 

— Я просто умираю с голоду, — настаивал Кили.

— Нет! Ты меня не слышал? Тьелкормо дал нам лембас не для того, чтобы так им разбрасываться. 

— Не-а, он дал его тебе, потому что положил на тебя глаз, — тихо прыснул Кили.

— Да неправда! И это ты вечно засматриваешься на его лук! 

— А что я могу поделать?! Ты хоть его видел? Он больше меня!

— Конечно, конечно, как скажешь. Захлопни рот и жуй!

Фили нашел немного копченого сыра в своих припасах и поделился им с братом и Бильбо. Перекус получился не очень-то сытный — всего лишь сыр с хлебом и несколько яблок — но это было лучше, чем ничего, и как оказалось, еда из кладовых лорда Элронда утоляла голод намного лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

***

Буря по ту сторону входа в пещеру немного утихла, и воздух не полнился больше зловещим грохотом камней. Большинство гномов задремали, и у самого Бильбо уже слипались глаза, но он стойко держался, пока Гэндальф и Торин сидели в дозоре у входа в пещеру, переговариваясь вполголоса. 

— Ужасная погода, — Торин заерзал. Гэндальф выдохнул колечко дыма, и Бильбо с трудом разглядел очертания гнома, положившего ладонь на рукоять меча.

— Буря утихает, Торин. С ними все в порядке.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? Нельзя было так их отпускать! — проворчал гном.

— Думаешь, ты смог бы остановить Куруфинвэ? С ними все в порядке, — настойчиво продолжил Гэндальф. 

— Ты же не знаешь...

— Можно было дождаться сыновей Куруфинвэ несколько дней назад, когда разбивать лагерь было не так опасно! Но тебе не терпелось отправиться в путь, и беспокойство отца тебя не тревожило. Так не вздумай теперь упрекать меня! — огрызнулся Гэндальф — у него наконец иссякло терпение. 

Бильбо, задержав дыхание, приготовился к вспышке гнева у Торина, но гном лишь устало вздохнул.

— Прости, резкие слова сейчас ни к чему, — извинился Гэндальф, по-видимому, не меньше Бильбо удивившись перемене в характере Торина. — Мы все устали и не в духе. Отдохни, утро вечера мудренее. И если Куруфинвэ пообещал вернуться, он вернется, — сказал он. 

Бильбо не услышал, что ответил Торин — его вдруг отвлекло слабое свечение из-под одеяла. Он глянул на свой меч: клинок сиял голубым пламенем. 

— Гэндальф! — закричал Бильбо. Краем глаза он успел заметить, как Торин вынул из ножен сияющий Оркрист, но в следующее мгновение пол ушел у него из-под ног и все вокруг озарилось белым.


	4. Chapter 4

На несколько мучительных мгновений компанию охватило смятение. На место ослепительной вспышки, вызванной Гэндальфом, пришла непроглядная темнота, но она полнилась грубыми выкриками и ужасающим воем. Гномы вопили, пони ржали, и крики самого Бильбо тонули в какофонии звуков. Он чувствовал, что падает куда-то в куче своих друзей, со всех сторон по нему прилетали чьи-то ноги, руки, камни и кто знает что еще. Перепуганный до смерти, Бильбо искал, за что бы ухватиться, но ничего не подворачивалось под руку в этом узком тоннеле, по которому они, кувыркаясь, летели вниз.

К счастью, спуск оказался не слишком длинным, иначе они разбились бы всмятку о стены. Они свалились в одну беспорядочную кучу тел, стонущую и изрыгающую проклятия, посреди новой пещеры. Вокруг вспыхнули факелы, и в их красноватом свете Бильбо видел скалящиеся и рычащие рожи. Их окружили гоблины. Не успели гномы прийти в себя, как грубые когтистые лапы уже дернули их на ноги. 

Гномы отчаянно сопротивлялись, но их все равно разоружили и заковали в грубой работы цепи. Бильбо ловко уворачивался от цепких лап, и каким-то чудом гоблины не нашли клинок, спрятанный у хоббита под одеждой. Но они захлопнули железные оковы у Бильбо на запястьях и цепью сковали его, последнего в ряду, с остальными пленниками. 

Двалин рычал и отбивался от захватчиков, и два огромных гоблина молотили по его спине дубинами, тщетно пытаясь усмирить гнома. Где-то в темноте раздался грубый голос, пролаявший нечленораздельные приказы, и Бильбо услышал свист хлыста. Его дернули вперед, и хоббит споткнулся о собственные ноги, врезавшись в спину Дори. В награду за неуклюжесть спину Бильбо ужалило болью, и гоблины вокруг разразились издевательским хохотом. 

— Пошевеливайся, крыса! — гоблины за спиной у Бильбо глумились и щелкали хлыстами. 

После очередного окрика они погнали компанию сквозь темный промозглый тоннель. Бильбо не знал, сколько они бежали. В голове хоббита были только мысли о том, как же невыносимо болели его отбитые стопы и как горели ноги, превращая каждый шаг в пытку. Но ему пришлось бежать, ведь в противном случае ему ничего не оставалось бы, кроме как мешком волочиться за гномами. Бильбо не мог даже закричать, так у него кололо в боку и горели легкие. Гоблины, похоже, загоняли их вглубь горы — здесь было жарко, душно и резко воняло этими отвратительными тварями.

У Бильбо все плыло перед глазами, и в лицо ему лезли влажные волосы. Даже если бы он мог что-то разглядеть вокруг себя, смотреть было не на что, кроме шероховатых стен и зияющих входов в другие тоннели, открывающиеся по правую и левую руку. Сколько бы гномов ни подгоняли ударами хлыстов, гоблины все равно бежали быстрее и измывались над пленниками, щипая их и выкрикивая оскорбления, которые в приличном обществе и упомянуть нельзя. 

Бильбо и думать не хотел о том, что и Торин Дубощит сейчас закован в цепи и под ударами хлыста тащит за собой спутников, словно собак на поводках. Однако так оно и было, Бильбо даже слышал его ругань и тяжелое дыхание где-то в голове процессии. Какая же ужасная судьба выпала на их долю, подумал хоббит. Надо же было так попасться в ловушку, не успев осознать даже, что с ними происходит.

И куда пропал Гэндальф? Сколько бы он ни пытался, Бильбо был не в силах вспомнить, что случилось после того, как пещеру озарила ослепительная вспышка света, выпущенная магом, а ее стены сотряс оглушительный грохот. В оцепенении Бильбо упал в яму в полу, не успев даже краем глаза увидеть мага. Но, по крайней мере, его гоблины не заковали в цепи. Может быть... если им повезло, Гэндальф остался на свободе и смог бы вновь прийти на помощь. А эльфы... но Феанор и его сыновья были далеко — ушли как раз тогда, когда компании они нужны были больше всего. 

Но вскоре все мысли о побеге вылетели у хоббита из головы. Уже когда он почувствовал, что вот-вот лишится чувств, Дори остановился, и Бильбо, врезавшись в него, рухнул на колени, его запястья тут же обжег металл оков. Он был весь покрыт синяками и ссадинами и наверняка истекал кровью, но Бильбо позабыл обо всех своих ранах, стоило ему увидеть, что их пригнали в огромных размеров пещеру, залитую светом множества факелов. 

Дори помог ему подняться на ноги, но Бильбо не услышал обращенных к нему слов из-за рева толпы. Он встал, опершись на гнома, и понял, что их окружили со всех сторон. Сотни гоблинов визжали и улюлюкали, и лязгали оружием перед лицами своих пленников.

— Вперед, мрази! — рявкнул один из них и щелкнул кнутом. Бильбо услышал вскрик Ори и перепуганные голоса его братьев. Но что он мог поделать, когда со всех сторон беззащитным узникам угрожали дубинами, хлыстами и ятаганами? Толпа гоблинов расступалась перед ними и смыкала свои ряды, стоило им пройти. Куда бы Бильбо ни кинул взгляд, всюду были их отвратительные рожи. 

Так их пригнали к противоположному концу пещеры, где царила жара, словно в горне, от пламени множества факелов и ревущего костра. Они наконец остановили, и Бильбо протолкнули в самую середину круга его друзей. Каким-то образом, несмотря на оковы, они сгрудились вокруг своих самых младших товарищей, и Бильбо увидел Кили — тот тяжело дышал, и из раны над его глазом текла кровь.

— Что это у нас здесь? — ужасный голос заглушил галдеж. Напоследок лязгнув оружием, гоблины затихли, и Бильбо услышал тяжелые шаги. Ему было мало что видно из-за Глоина и Нори впереди, но когда наконец он смог разглядеть фигуру, приближающуюся к ним, Бильбо понял, что лучше бы так и оставался в неведении.

И в самом ужаснейшем из кошмаров Бильбо не приснилось бы настолько омерзительное создание. Это было огромное, размерами даже больше тролля, существо, однако глаза-бусинки на его грузной роже смотрели на них отнюдь не тупым взглядом каменнолобого верзилы. Гоблин приблизился к пленникам и разразился смехом, обнажая кривой рот, полный острых черных зубов.

— Что за нелепые мелкие крысы. Где вы их откопали?

— Поймали у заднего входа — гады пытались пробраться внутрь, — ответил другой гоблин. 

— Не пытались! Мы лишь хотели укрыться от бури! — выкрикнул Торин.

— Как ты смеешь открывать рот перед Его Превосходительством без разрешения?!

До слуха Бильбо долетел звук глухого удара и болезненный стон Торина. Казалось, их скромные шансы выбраться из западни живыми улетучивались с каждым мгновением. 

— Вы кто такие? Что это за оборванцы? — Верховный Гоблин башней навис над ними.

— Гномы... и чудная зверушка. Знать не знаем, что это, но оно разговаривало с остальными. 

— О-о-о? — Бильбо увидел, как глаза гоблина зажглись интересом. — Расступитесь!

Бильбо с отчаянием взглянул на Кили, от страха у него свело кишки. Юный гном схватил Бильбо за куртку, и товарищи обступили их еще более плотными рядами.

— Прошу вас, сэр... Ваше Высочество! — Балин кашлянул, чтобы прочистить пересохшее горло. — Мы ни в коем случае не хотели вас потревожить. Мы всего лишь обычные путешественники, коим выпало взойти на эти гостеприимные вершины.

— И куда вы направляетесь? — Верховный Гоблин отвернулся от Бильбо, мигом позабыв о своем любопытстве. Хоббит привалился к Кили, обмякнув от облегчения.

— Мы... идем навестить наших кузенов и прочих родичей в Железных Холмах, — сказал Балин. — Но ужасная буря вынудила нас искать укрытие. 

— Лжец! — выкрикнул гоблин откуда-то слева от них. — Они все лжецы и друзья эльфов! С ними был старик-маг, он убил кучу наших отборных бойцов и исчез. Мы до него не добрались. И посмотрите на это!

Бильбо вновь услышал лязг и скрежет. Он догадался, что это гоблины вывалили их оружие и принялись его перебирать. Неожиданно Верховный Гоблин испустил душераздирающий вопль.

— Я знаю этот меч! Это Кусач! — проревел он, и гоблины вокруг пленников разразились ужасной бранью и заскрежетали зубами. — Заприте их в темницы! Пытайте их! Выведайте имена, а после — принесите мне их головы! 

Бильбо и гномов схватили и потащили в разные стороны. Бильбо услышал, как Кили выкрикивает его имя, и попытался было залезть под куртку, но его дернули за руки, и Бильбо не удалось достать меч. Он видел, как бесстрашно гномы отбиваются от врагов, но все было тщетно, а затем... опустилась темнота. 

Огромный костер и все факелы разом потухли. На миг все затихло и замерло, и гоблины, и их пленники ошеломленно застыли на месте. В пещере раздался грохот такой силы, что Бильбо рухнул на живот, и вместе с ним воздух вокруг вспыхнул пламенем. 

Гоблины дико визжали и валились с ног на глазах у Бильбо, руками и ногами молотя по воздуху и катаясь по земле. Повсюду летали голубые и зеленые искры, и вопли разрывали пещеру. Едкий запах гари и крови сдавил легкие Бильбо, и его замутило.

— Что происходит? — закричал он. 

— Не знаю, но смотри по сторонам, дружище! — Нори развернулся к нему и обрушил обе руки на шею одного из гоблинов. 

Бильбо передернулся, услышав хруст кости, и быстро скинул с себя мертвого гоблина. Куда ни глянь, гномы храбро сражались с захватчиками, и вокруг них шипели и вспыхивали языки огня. Гэндальф вновь пришел им на выручку, и его магическое пламя преследовало вопящих гоблинов, словно подвластное своей собственной воле.

А затем Бильбо увидел, как со свода пещеры с криками спрыгивают фигуры. Но это были не гоблинские голоса! В полумраке Бильбо разглядел длинные сияющие мечи и клинок Гэндальфа, пылающий ослепительным пламенем. Они обрушились на визжащих гоблинов, словно волны на берег, снося всех и каждого на своем пути и не давая им даже шанса броситься в паническое бегство.

Сам Гэндальф налетел на Верховного Гоблина и одним взмахом меча снял его омерзительную голову с плеч. После этого гоблины совсем обезумели от ужаса слепо бросились прочь, спотыкаясь о связанных гномов. Но лишь смерть поджидала их впереди, даже после того, как потухли последние искры волшебного огня.

В темноте лишь Гламдринг был доступен взору, клинок ни на мгновение не останавливал своего танца, он рубил и сек врагов. Вопли битвы эхом отражались от стен и смешивались в какофонию звуков, и Бильбо невыносимо захотелось зажать уши. От непроглядной темени вокруг становилось только хуже, но Бильбо показалось, что он услышал эльфийские голоса, выкрикивающие имена друг друга и боевые кличи. Ужас гоблинов перед нападающими не знал пределов. 

В скором времени вой и крики начали затихать, а тошнотворный звук вспарывающих плоть клинков — отдаляться. Бильбо казалось, что они одни остались в темноте настолько непроглядной, что он не видел собственных рук, даже подняв их к самому носу. Далеко в проходе, по которому их пригнали в пещеру, Бильбо с трудом разглядел Гэндальфа в тусклом свечении его меча.

— Думаешь... думаешь, они все мертвы? — с надеждой спросил Кили.

— Будьте начеку! В этой проклятой темени могли остаться другие! — сказал Торин. 

Загремели цепи, и гномы встали на изготовку, но простояли так недолго. Раздался грохот, и факелы вспыхнули вновь, и компания принялась оглядываться по сторонам, удивленно щурясь. 

Пещера вокруг них была устлана трупами. Сам Верховный Гоблин лежал в луже собственной черной крови. Бильбо вздрогнул и сглотнул тошноту, подступающую к горлу. Он повернулся к Кили и глянул туда, куда показал ему юный гном. 

Гэндальф выкрикнул приветствие, направляясь к ним. Эльфы шли немного погодя, разойдясь по пещере и вонзая мечи во все тела, которые еще продолжали дергаться. Не успели они с Гэндальфом подойти к компании, как голубое свечение Гламдринга совсем потухло.

Спасителей встретили многоголосые вздохи облегчения и хриплые приветствия. Даже Двалину пришлось признать, что никогда в жизни он еще не был так рад видеть эльфов. Но сами эльфы, с головы до ног перепачканные кровью и грязью, являли собой ужасное зрелище. Бильбо увидел, что не вся кровь была черной, и понял, что сами эльфы не вышли из битвы невредимыми, хоть и не показывали виду. Не казались они озабоченными и тем, что их было всего шестеро. Бильбо нигде не мог разглядеть светлых кудрей Келегорма. 

— Стоит на минутку вас оставить одних — и что я вижу? — обратился к ним Феанор, тыльной стороной руки стирая с лица грязь. Но он улыбнулся, найдя глазами Торина. — Надеюсь, среди вас нет серьезно раненых.

Кто-то пробурчал «нет», кто-то — «да», но в целом для компании все закончилось намного лучше, чем можно было надеяться.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал Торин эльфу. Он протянул вперед руки, и Феанор присел, быстро расправившись с гоблинской сталью своим мечом. 

— Разве я не обещал? И, я смотрю, как раз вовремя, — эльф покачал головой. — Ну и умудрились же вы найти беду на свои головы.


	5. Chapter 5

— Нужно выбираться из этого богами забытого места, — сказал Маэдрос, взглядом окидывая множество зияющих проходов в стенах пещеры. — Дышать невозможно в этой вони.

Бильбо никак не мог с ним поспорить. Он растирал свои израненные руки, с которых эльф срезал оковы, и заметил, что остальные делали то же самое, пока Гэндальф осматривал их на предмет других ран. 

— Вонь будет меньшей из наших проблем, если мы не поторопимся, — сказал маг. — Может, мы и обратили в бегство этот сброд, но горы кишат гоблинами. Они пустятся в погоню, едва уляжет паника и они поймут, что мы не армия, выросшая из-под земли, но лишь горстка путников. Если все могут стоять на ногах, выдвигаемся.

— Но куда? Ты знаешь, где мы? И где выход? — спросил Балин.

— По одному вопросу за раз, мастер гном. Мы глубоко под землей, в самом сердце гоблинского логова. Отсюда разбегаются тоннели во все стороны света, но, полагаю, даже в таких глубинах я еще могу отличить запад от востока и север — от юга. А что касается выхода — достаточно просто положиться на нюх.

Это был крайне неудовлетворительный ответ, и гномы не замедлили об этом сообщить. 

— Разве мы не можем уйти тем же путем, каким вы пришли? И раз уж мы об этом — как вы вообще сюда попали? — полюбопытствовал Глоин.

— Если вы способны залезть на самый свод пещеры, словно пауки, — извольте пожаловать, — ощетинился Гэндальф.

— Вы-то не похожи на пауков...

— И правда, — согласился Маэдрос, слабо улыбаясь. — Но и нам было бы не под силу вернуться тем же путем, каким мы пришли. Мы проползли по нескольким очень узким тоннелям, многие из них выходили наружу, выпуская дым и впуская внутрь свежий воздух. Даже эти твари не могут дышать только своей ядовитой гарью. Если бы не жар и переполох, который они устраивали, мы бы, наверное, вас и не нашли. Теперь нам остается только последовать совету Гэндальфа и положиться на свой нюх. Возможно... нам стоит пойти туда, — сказал эльф, указав на тоннель, вход в который открывался прямо за помостом Верховного Гоблина.

— Прошу прощения, юноша, но я только что заметил, что вас только шестеро, — Оин подошел ближе, с тревогой глядя на Маэдроса. — Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что стряслось с твоими братьями? В добром ли здравии Канафинвэ? 

— Да. Кано здоров, мой друг. Я рад сообщить, что он успешно оправился от своих ран.

— Какое облегчение. Я уж начал думать, что он захворал, а затем еще ваш отец покинул нас в полном смятении чувств. Но где он? 

— Отец не позволил ему войти в гору. Когда мы наткнулись на Гэндальфа и он рассказал, что с вами стряслось, отец запретил Кано идти с нами и оставил Тьелкормо вместе с ним, строжайше наказав им сойти с горы и дождаться нас на той стороне. Должен сказать, они оба не были этому рады, но для них же лучше оставаться снаружи, чем быть здесь.

— Рад слышать, — Оин с облегчением вздохнул. — Пока вы запаздывали с возвращением, ваш отец места себе не находил от переживаний. 

— Мне жаль, — Маэдрос улыбнулся. — Мы не должны были так замешкаться, Кано стало намного лучше всего за несколько дней, и он наверняка захочет отблагодарить тебя за великую заботу, мастер Оин. Мы не присоединились к вам раньше, потому что отправились на охоту. Мы шли по вашему следу, но оказалось, что не мы одни. Мы обнаружили варгов-лазутчиков, выслеживающих вас, и расправились со многими из них, но некоторым удалось улизнуть, и мы бросились за ними в погоню. Но мы не могли угнаться за ними пешком, и Кано нельзя было перенапрягаться. Мы прекратили погоню, когда она завела нас слишком далеко на север, и поторопились догнать вас. Но разразилась ужасная буря, и нам пришлось искать укрытие. Я даже не смогу описать, каково было у подножия горы. Я за всю жизнь ничего подобного не видел, а Первая Эпоха была полна чудес... — эльф покачал головой.

— А мы думали, что каменные гиганты растерли вас в порошок. 

— Могло статься и так, если бы мы не бежали оттуда как можно быстрее. Но именно поэтому мы встретились с вами только сейчас.

— И это к лучшему, — сказал Гэндальф, подойдя к ним.

Бильбо заметил, как тяжело маг опирается на свой посох, и уже хотел было спросить, не ранен ли он, но Гэндальф не дал ему времени открыть рот. 

— Вы могли бы попасть в плен вместе со всеми остальными, и наша судьба стала бы намного печальнее. Идем, сейчас не время для разговоров. Не здесь. Мне казалось, вам не терпелось выбраться отсюда.

— И не терпится, — ответил Оин. — Но что с нашей провизией? И оружием? Что эти твари с ними сделали?

Пока они разговаривали, их товарищи не сидели сложа руки. Они обыскали пещеру, но не нашли и следа своих бедных пони. Несчастных созданий увели еще до нападения, и сердце Бильбо сжималось при мысли о том, что могло случиться с ними в этих кошмарных темных тоннелях. Но времени искать пони не было.

К еще большему сожалению, гоблины вытрясли содержимое их котомок и растоптали всю еду, оставив лишь крошки и глиняные осколки. Даже фляжки с водой разорвали, и лишь в трех из них, еще пригодных для использования, осталось немного воды. Путники выпили ее, а затем сделали по глотку эльфийского мирувора. Если бы не напиток, они просто свернулись бы калачиками на полу и заснули — такая усталость вдруг накатила на них.

Даже промокшие и истоптанные, некоторые из их одеял и спальных мешков еще были пригодны для спанья. Их компания сложила в сумки и закинула на плечи. Но наибольшее облегчение пришло, когда под трупами нескольких гоблинов они нашли свое оружие, почти не тронутое захватчиками. Торин вновь повесил Оркрист на бедро, и все его товарищи вооружились, радуясь тому, что больше не будут беззащитны. Но после этого Гэндальф не позволил больше медлить ни секунды и повел их в тоннель, на который Маэдрос указал ранее. На ходу они перехватили несколько кусочков лембаса и тут же почувствовали, что могут идти хоть часами напролет. Это было хорошо, сказал Гэндальф, потому что впереди и правда лежали часы пути — пока они не уйдут от гоблинского логова так далеко, как только возможно.

***

Находить нужный путь в гоблинских тоннелях было нелегко, и даже Гэндальфу это давалось с трудом. Покинув большую пещеру, они почувствовали, что их путь ведет еще дальше вглубь горы. Возможно, они и спускались под откос, но это изматывало ничуть не меньше, тем более что Гэндальф все подгонял их вперед и почти не позволял останавливаться передохнуть. Он был прав: уже через несколько часов тяжелого перехода они услышали шум, доносящийся из тоннелей вокруг и за ними. Гоблины справились со своим страхом и бросились в погоню.

Бильбо никак не мог угнаться за остальными, и его пришлось нести. Эльфы передавали хоббита друг другу по очереди, и хотя они старались трясти его как можно меньше, Бильбо отчаянно жалел, что не остался в своей безопасной хоббичьей норе. Он больше не мог видеть темноту, дышать спертым воздухом и слушать вопли, эхом отдающиеся от каменных стен за их спинами. 

Когда тоннель перед ними неожиданно разветвился, Гэндальф быстро направил гномов в северное ответвление. Он запихнул Бильбо к ним, и теперь путь им освещал только клинок его маленького меча. Торин, маг и эльфы остались позади, приготовившись напасть на преследователей из засады. 

Сидеть в темноте и ждать исхода боя было почему-то даже хуже, чем бежать. Бильбо смотрел, как клинок, вздрагивающий в его трясущихся руках, разгорается ярче и ярче, но в конце концов отложил его в сторону. Бильбо чувствовал, что не перенесет ужаса встречи с врагами, невидимыми в этом темном узком тоннеле.

Но ни один гоблин не пробрался сквозь засаду. Вопли ужаса вновь наполнили недра горы, пока их убивали одного за одним. Когда Торин и Гэндальф наконец вернулись к компании, они сообщили, что Колотун и Кусач вселили в гоблинов такой страх, что те бросились в бегство, топча тела собственных товарищей. Но Феанор со своими сыновьями отправился в погоню, пообещав, что ни один из них не уйдет живым, и теперь уже захватчики стали добычей. 

— Мы должны бежать так быстро, насколько хватит сил у хоббита. Эльфы догонят нас, когда покончат с оставшимися, — Гэндальф поднял их и вновь отправил вперед.

Во внешнем мире, должно быть, минул целый день, когда даже у гномов кончились силы бежать. Они не знали наверняка, удалось ли им подобраться ближе к выходу из пещеры, но воздух стал чище и свежее. Но что самое главное, и эльфийские клинки, и чуткое эльфийское ухо говорили, что за ними больше никто не гонится. 

Компания укрылась в углублении стены, в котором, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и толще камня вокруг, смогли разместиться все гномы. Многие из них уснули, едва опустившись на землю, и не успели даже перекусить лембасом. Всех мучала жажда, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Даже если бы им и попался какой-нибудь подземный поток, нельзя было надеяться, что вода в нем будет пригодна для питья. 

Гэндальф зажег камень в своем посохе, и в его тусклом свете путники попытались отдохнуть, доверившись эльфам, вставшим дозором вокруг. Бильбо, как мог, пытался устроиться на неровной земле, когда его взгляд привлек Маэдрос — тот сидел у стены, несчастно обхватив себя руками. Лицо эльфа казалось искажено гримасой, и Бильбо задался вопросом — не был ли он ранен в битве серьезнее, чем сказал остальным? Даже не успев понять, что делает, Бильбо поднялся на ноги и направился к нему. 

Но тут из темноты появились чьи-то руки и оттянули Бильбо в сторону, не дав ему приблизиться к Маэдросу. 

— Шшш, не бойся, это мы, — прошептал Амрод ему на ухо. — Ты собирался заговорить с Майтимо, правда?

— Да, — прошипел Бильбо. Ему не понравилось, как близнецы силой усадили его между собой. — Кажется, ему больно. Я просто хотел спросить, как он себя чувствует.

— Он в порядке, — прошептал Амрас в другое его ухо. — То есть не совсем, но мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Лучше просто оставить его в покое. 

— Дело в тоннелях, Бильбо. Грязных подземных тоннелях. Думаю, они будят в нем болезненные воспоминания о плене. Знаешь, в Ангбанде, — шепот эльфа зазвучал зловеще. 

— Он не захочет говорить с тобой об этом. Он ни слова не сказал нам о том, что с ним случилось. Он сказал, нам не стоит даже представлять, через что ему пришлось пройти. 

— Но мы наблюдали за ним до конца наших жизней в Белерианде. Майтимо не всегда был таким, каким ты его видишь сейчас. Юным, красивым, целым... Нет, шрамы обезобразили его тело и душу. Думаю, даже после тысячелетий в Чертогах Мандоса брат не освободился от кошмаров и до сих пор несет этот груз в своем сердце, — сказал Амрод.

— Ему полегчает, когда мы выйдем на солнце, но сейчас лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — оставить его в покое. 

Бильбо посмотрел на несчастного эльфа и подумал, что его братья все поняли неправильно. Маэдросу нужен был кто-то, кто утешил и успокоил бы его, а не оставил бы наедине со страхами, таящимися в темноте. В то самое мгновение Бильбо позабыл о своем гневе на эльфов, об их лжи и ненависти, которую они заслужили. Не слушая приглушенных возгласов братьев, он вырвался из их хватки и подошел к Маэдросу. 

Он не видел лица эльфа и не знал, отразилось ли на нем удивление или нет, но это не имело значения. 

— Я тоже ненавижу это место, — прошептал Бильбо. Он сел и прижался к эльфу, положив руку ему на плечо. Он почувствовал, как Маэдрос сжался на мгновение, но затем немного расслабился. Возможно, эльф даже улыбнулся, обняв Бильбо за плечи и притянув его ближе к себе.


	6. Chapter 6

Бильбо снилась вода. В неспокойных снах его преследовали образы ледяных фонтанов, бурлящих ручьев по весне и свежего мятного чая с капелькой лимона в жаркий летний день. Пробуждение оставило призрачный вкус прохладной жидкости в его горле, и Бильбо с трудом сдержал слезы, осознав, что вернулся во все ту же кошмарную реальность. Он все еще был заложником в душной темноте, не ближе к выходу ни на йоту, чем раньше, и его все еще страшно мучила жажда. 

Вокруг все лежали неподвижно, и даже гномы затихли, лишь тихо посапывая во сне. Маэдрос, сидящий рядом, привалился к стене, и Бильбо скорее почувствовал, чем услышал мерное дыхание эльфа. Он надеялся, что что бы там ни считалось у эльфов за сон, оно принесет Маэдросу хотя бы малую толику успокоения в этой проклятой дыре. Однако же оставался один вопрос: как ему утолить жажду? 

Так тихо, как только могут хоббиты, Бильбо поднялся на ноги и медленно направился в темноту. Сколько бы он ни вглядывался, ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Бильбо вытащил свой меч и увидел, что клинок слабо светится. Но, в конце концов, он не потухал ни на мгновение с тех пор, как злая насмешка судьбы завела бедного хоббита в самое сердце страны гоблинов. 

Он осторожно переставлял ноги, передвигаясь ощупью и прислушиваясь к подозрительному шуму. Но вдруг вместо сплошного камня под рукой Бильбо оказался воздух, и он свалился в тоннель, вход в который разверзнулся в боковой стене. Он попытался вскарабкаться на ноги и больно ударил пальцы на ноге. С еле слышным вскриком Бильбо скрючился на полу, отчаянно ругая свою тяжелую долю — и не в последний раз.

И пока он сидел там, погруженный в невеселые думы, Бильбо показалось, что где-то в узком тоннеле журчит вода. Его глотка совершенно пересохла, а язык в тот же миг присох к нёбу. Похоже, невыносимая жажда начала чудить с его воображением.

Но звук не пропал — плеск, от которого у Бильбо все внутри заходилось в волнении и болезненно сжималось. Он должен был найти воду, должен был напиться — а как остальные обрадовались бы, принеси он им чего-нибудь освежиться! Конечно, Гэндальф сказал, что подземные потоки могут быть ядовиты, но они приближались к восточным склонам гор, и наверняка среди ручьев, берущих свое начало здесь, найдутся пригодные для питья!

В конечном счете жажда взяла верх над осторожностью, и Бильбо поднялся на ноги. Он изо всех сил вытягивал руку с мечом перед собой, но его тусклое свечение едва помогало разглядеть путь. В глубине души Бильбо понимал, что отправляться бродить в темноте в одиночку было очень глупо и что каждый шаг вперед грозил ему еще б _о_ льшими неприятностями, но ноги хоббита словно бы обрели свою собственную волю и несли его к воде несмотря ни на что. 

В следующее мгновение земля ушла из-под его предательских ног, и Бильбо пошатнулся, отчаянно размахивая руками. Не сумев сохранить равновесия, Бильбо кубарем покатился под откос. Острые клыки камней вонзались в его одежду и кожу, но он не мог остановиться. Его перепуганный вскрик затих, едва слетев с губ, и последним, что Бильбо услышал, был жуткий глухой звук удара. Звезды посыпались у него из глаз, и больше он ничего не помнил.

***

Бильбо был уверен, что свет не должен рассыпаться тысячей точек у него перед глазами. И что очертания фигур вокруг не должны быть такими смазанными. Конечно, он хорошо приложился головой и провел боги знают сколько времени в полной темноте, но все же... к нему уже должно было вернуться зрение. Цвета казались выцветшими, а звуки — приглушенными, словно его сунули под воду. Несчастный хоббит был в полном смятении. 

Он мало обращал на это внимание, когда думал лишь о том, как выбраться на свободу, но теперь, сидя в укрытии каких-то кустов и переводя дух, Бильбо начал замечать. Да никак это кольцо, которое он так и не снял с пальца! Замечательное волшебное кольцо, найденное им в пещерах. 

Гоблинские врата вывели Бильбо в узкую лощину, окруженную поросшими лесом горными кряжами. Он добрался до восточных склонов Мглистых Гор! Но не было времени наслаждаться красотами — за ним по пятам, улюлюкая, гналась шайка взбешенных гоблинов. Бильбо сумел ускользнуть от них с помощью волшебного кольца, которое — вот чудо из чудес! — делало его невидимым. Но одного взгляда на его порванный сюртук и оторванные медные пуговицы хватило бы, чтобы понять: еще чуть-чуть, и он застрял бы в этой дыре навсегда.

К счастью для Бильбо, за врата гоблины не ступили. Гэндальф говорил, что гоблины ненавидели свет солнца — он жег их глаза и превращал их в неповоротливых увальней. Вряд ли они отправились бы за ним в погоню, пока в небе еще светило солнце, но этот Голлум мог и рискнуть. 

Задрожав, Бильбо покрепче завернулся в сюртук, медленно вдохнул и опасливо огляделся по сторонам. Сам он еще оставался невидимым, зато тень, которую он отбрасывал, была очень хорошо доступна чужому взору. Это чуть не стоило ему жизни, когда он отчаянно пытался вырваться из ловушки гоблинских врат. И жалкое создание, чье кольцо сейчас было у него на пальце, наверняка могло от безысходности проскользнуть мимо гоблинов и броситься вслед за ним. 

Бильбо подурнело от нового приступа паники, и он зажмурился, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув. Худшее было позади, нужно было это признать, больше — ничего. Он чудом спасся из самой ужасной передряги в своей жизни — и все в одиночку, не рассчитывая на чужую помощь.

Но это только напомнило несчастному хоббиту о том, что он и в самом деле остался один-одинешенек. Без еды, без воды, без поклажи, без одеяла, чтобы согреться, без пони, и самое ужасное — без своих друзей. Бильбо, может, и улизнул от врагов, но на этом его мучения не закончились. Что он будет делать один на лоне дикой природы с маленьким кинжалом вместо оружия?

Жуткая мысль закралась в его голову. Что, если гномы, эльфы и даже Гэндальф так и не выбрались из горной западни? Что, если они так и остались там, отправившись на его поиски или, что еще хуже, — вновь столкнулись с врагами? Хотя он знал, что они не были беззащитны и дорого отдали бы свои жизни, в этих проклятых тоннелях могло случиться что угодно, тем более что гоблины, в отличие от компании, знали их очень хорошо. Но что Бильбо мог поделать? Смог бы он взять себя в руки и вернуться за ними? Смог бы он выдержать возвращение в недра земли, где это жалкое создание выжидало в потемках шанса вытрясти из него душу?

Но прежде всего Бильбо нужно было найти воду. В пещере Голлума она была — огромное ледяное черное озеро. Но Бильбо так и не успел напиться из него и теперь, еще раз подумав об этом, поблагодарил крохи оставшейся у него удачи за это. Кто знает, какие грязные и мертвые порождения мрака лежали на его дне?

Бильбо выбрался из зарослей ежевики и начал осторожно спускаться по склону ущелья, прячась в тени деревьев, когда это было возможно, хотя ему страстно хотелось погреться на солнышке. Он уже отчаялся увидеть что-то помимо сухой травы и камней под ногами, когда, ступая по каменистой дорожке, словно бы услышал голоса.

Прижавшись к каменному утесу по левую руку от себя, Бильбо на цыпочках подкрался ближе, всматриваясь в лощину внизу. Ничего не было видно из-за кустов и листвы низкорослых деревьев, но голоса постепенно стали отчетливее, и Бильбо мог с уверенностью сказать, что переговаривались не гоблины. Задержав дыхание, Бильбо подобрался еще ближе и прямо за поворотом дороги увидел темноволосого эльфа, примостившегося на валуне. 

Бильбо узнал Карантира и облегченно вздохнул. Он уже был готов кинуться к нему и закричать от радости: спасен! Но что-то остановило Бильбо на полдороги и плотно запечатало ему рот. Он увидел, как Карантир, прищурившись, всматривается прямо сквозь него, и вспомнил, что так и не снял кольцо.

— Что там? — к эльфу подошел Балин.

— Не знаю. Кажется, я что-то слышал, но... там ничего нет, — Карантир указал на Бильбо. 

— Какая-нибудь зверушка, — гном пожал плечами. Он отвернулся и не заметил, как лицо эльфа перекосило от отвращения. 

Но Бильбо все видел и застыл на месте, как вкопанный. Он забыл о своих голоде и жажде, и радости при виде друзей. Внезапно новая мысль закралась Бильбо в голову, и он как можно тише попятился за утес и спрятался за ним. 

Череда событий, о которых хоббит не мог думать без дрожи, привела его к волшебному кольцу, которое делало своего владельца невидимым. Даже остроглазый эльф не смог его увидеть. А значит, впервые с тех пор, как они отправились в это путешествие, у Бильбо было преимущество перед Феанором и его сыновьями. Он не мог раскрыть им тайну кольца. На самом деле он никому не мог раскрыть тайну кольца. Все захотят посмотреть на него в деле, и, не дай боги, Феанор даже попытается его отобрать. 

Нет, Бильбо никак не мог допустить, чтобы они узнали о его сокровище. Но в таком случае ему нужно было сесть и придумать, как объяснить свое чудесное спасение. Нужно было забыть о стыде. Нужно было лгать... не говорить всей правды и надеяться, что эльфы (не говоря уже о Гэндальфе) ни о чем не догадаются. Все это шло против хоббитской натуры и даже думать об этом было нелегко, но в этом приключении Бильбо уже не раз приходилось переступать через самого себя.

Несколько минут спустя он отвлекся от размышлений, услышав свое имя. 

— Как, во имя всего святого, вы могли потерять хоббита? — негодовал Гэндальф.

— Я не хотел. Он ушел, пока я еще спал, и я не успел отправиться на его поиски до того, как на нас напали, — ответил Майтимо. Сердце Бильбо болезненно сжалось при мысли о единственном эльфе в этой шайке, к которому он испытывал симпатию.

— А что остальные? Конечно, смятение было велико, но неужели никто не заметил, что среди нас недостает одного?

— Ты сам сказал, это чудо, что мы не порубили друг друга на мелкие кусочки в такой суматохе. А потом ты опять запалил свое пламя и велел нам бежать. Мы и побежали! Не было времени на перекличку, — возмутился Дори. 

Бильбо кривовато улыбнулся; он одновременно и стыдился, что исчез, не сказав ни слова, и злился, что друзья так легко проглядели его отсутствие. 

— Мне жаль. Нужно вернуться и найти его, — сказал Майтимо. На глазах у Бильбо голова эльфа появилась из-за ветвей, надежно скрывавших остальных — он направился к дороге. 

— Ты куда? С ума сошел? Ты не можешь туда вернуться! — Карантир схватил брата за плечо.

— Что еще ты предлагаешь? Нельзя же его бросить!

— Нет, но... Не ринешься же ты в руки гоблинов просто так. Отец! Скажи ему! — крикнул Карантир Майтимо за спину, не отпуская руки брата. 

— Нельо, остановись. Нам нужно все обдумать, — Феанор подошел к своему старшему сыну. — Все оставшиеся в горе гоблины сейчас наверняка заполонили тоннели и перекрыли врата. Если Бильбо еще жив, мы все равно не сможем его вызволить. Чем ты ему поможешь, если падешь у врат?

— Но что тогда?.. — Майтимо вздохнул и горестно взглянул на него. — Что мы будем делать? 

— Я не знаю. Сначала найдем, где укрыться. К ночи эти холмы будут кишеть гоблинами. Возможно, мы сможем попытаться проникнуть в гору, когда они все отправятся на охоту.

— Кто знает, что они к тому времени сотворят с бедным Бильбо!

— Я понимаю твою тревогу и сам не могу себе простить, что мы потеряли его, но... — Феанор вздохнул и потер лоб. — Давай вернемся и поговорим с Гэндальфом. Он что-нибудь придумает. 

Взгляд, полный отчаяния и тоски, который Маэдрос бросил на гоблинские врата, наконец решил за Бильбо. Он был жив и здоров, не попал в плен и не пострадал (очень сильно) и, если говорить откровенно, потерялся из-за собственной же глупости. Не было смысла и дальше заставлять товарищей мучиться опасениями и угрызениями совести 

Бильбо вновь отошел за поворот дороги и, скрывшись из виду, снял с пальца кольцо. На мгновение он пошатнулся под внезапно нахлынувшим потоком цветов, звуков и деталей окружающего мира. Хоббит встряхнулся и спрятал свое маленькое золотое колечко в потайной карман жилетки. Вдохнув всей грудью, он вышел из укрытия и широко, облегченно улыбнулся.

— О, слава богам, вы здесь! — закричал он, припустив к эльфам.

Они подпрыгнули и пораскрывали рты при виде нежданного гостя. 

— Все хорошо! Я здесь! Я жив-здоров, хотя немного заблудился и напугался. Но это все...

Весь воздух вылетел у него из легких, когда Маэдрос рухнул на колени и заключил его в медвежьи объятия.

— Бильбо, я так рад тебя видеть! — облегченно выдохнул эльф и улыбнулся ошеломленному хоббиту. 

Бильбо не успел выдавить из себя слов благодарности или как-то объясниться, потому что стоило эльфу отпустить его, как он тут же угодил в руки Фили и Кили — гномы со смехом кинулись обнимать его и охлопывать со всех сторон, словно не веря, что он и вправду был жив и невредим.


	7. Chapter 7

— А этом есть здравое зерно, Бильбо. В таком переполохе гоблинам немудрено было проглядеть кого-то настолько крошечного, — сказал Маэдрос. 

— Как бы там ни было, должен сказать, наша компания может похвастаться самым настоящим мастером! — Оин подошел к хоббиту и похлопал его по плечу. — Прирожденный взломщик, и даже не вздумайте со мной спорить! 

На пути прочь от гоблинских врат Бильбо рассказал спутникам о своем неудачном походе за водой и о том, как, чудом выйдя на их след, нашел выход из горы. Он и словом не обмолвился о Голлуме и игре в загадки, и даже если Гэндальфу показалось, что он чего-то недоговаривает, маг не озвучил своих подозрений. Но все же Бильбо не мог отделаться от чувства, что Гэндальф буравит его пытливым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей.

Конечно, его рассказ о чудесном спасении прямо из лап гоблинов был сущим вздором, но Бильбо льстило уважение, с каким теперь смотрели на него товарищи, и он не мог не порадоваться тому, что даже самые скептически настроенные из гномов наконец оценили его талант по достоинству. 

Эльфы ничего не сказали — их больше заботило, какие новые неприятности поджидали компанию впереди. Бильбо обратил внимание на то, что в их рядах до сих пор недоставало двоих. 

— Как думаешь, далеко нас завело от дороги, которой мы собирались идти раньше? — спросил он Маэдроса. 

— Я не знаю точно, но Гэндальф говорит, что мы ушли к северу от горного перевала. Думаю, дальше он поведет нас на юг вдоль реки, которую мы только что пересекли. Но мои догадки не лучше твоих. В этих землях я не бывал, — ответил эльф. 

— А что с твоими братьями? Канафинвэ и Тьелкормо? От них что-нибудь слышно?

— Нет, но мы и не ждем встречи с ними здесь. Им было сказано бежать на восток как можно скорее и ждать нас рядом с местом, которое называется Каррок. Элронд показывал нам карты этих земель. Каррок — это остров, или даже скала посреди Андуина. Насколько я понял, на берегах реки полно поселений людей. Возможно, у моих братьев было время наведаться в одно из них и найти провизию. 

— Это было бы очень кстати, — Бильбо улыбнулся с надеждой. Он был страшно голоден даже после того, как эльфы отдали им остатки своего походного хлеба и мирувора. К счастью, они смогли напиться и немного ополоснуться в мелкой речушке, но их положение оставалось плачевным. Высоко в горах надежда добыть что-нибудь охотой вдобавок к оставшимся у них крохам была мала, и им ничего больше не оставалось делать, кроме как затянуть потуже пояса и продолжать свой путь. 

— В любом случае, Кано и Турко узнают о нашем приближении раньше, чем мы их увидим, — сказал Маэдрос. Он, скорее всего, имел в виду, что грохот тяжелых гномьих сапог отлично выдавал их местоположение. Бильбо улыбнулся и кивнул, нарочито ступая как можно тише (даже несмотря на то, что от усталости чуть не валился с ног и каждый шаг давался ему с болью).

К исходу дня (это было восемнадцатое июля, к изумлению Бильбо) они проделали уже очень долгий путь и никакой погони за ними не было видно. Но по дороге вдоль северной оконечности долины они столкнулись с неожиданным препятствием: холм под их уставшими ногами вдруг пришел в движение, и Бомбур первым покатился под откос, поднимая клубы пыли. 

— Осторожнее! Отсюда далеко до земли! — выкрикнул Куруфин, исчезая из виду верхом на груде оживших камней. 

И в самом деле, впереди лежал долгий и трудный путь под гору. Булыжники и камни летели вперед быстрее, чем ноги несли несчастных путников, не оставляя им шанса даже толком выпрямиться. Даже эльфам пришлось тяжко, и они представляли собой то еще зрелище, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, словно ошпаренные, но не забывали помогать своим товарищам даже несмотря на то, что сами едва держались на ногах. Когда Маэдрос подхватил споткнувшегося Бильбо и закинул его себе на плечо, хоббит смог только взвизгнуть и вцепиться в плащ эльфа в надежде, что они вдвоем не покатятся кубарем с холма. 

Так бы их, наверное, и погребли под собой камни, если бы путь компании не преградил старый ельник. С громким треском и красочной руганью они вцепились в стволы и ветви и с огромным усилием выбрались из камнепада. 

— Все живы и целы? — выкрикнул Феанор, ссаживая с себя трясущегося и ошеломленного Ори.

Ответом ему стал разномастный хор множества голосов. Гномы принялись отряхиваться и осматривать друг друга на предмет новых ран и ушибов. Двалин зарычал и с неприязнью глянул на Амрода, которой наклонился взглянуть на руку воина, изодранную камнями. 

— Бофур, прошу тебя! Прошу, только не говори, что могло быть и хуже! — Фили знаком приказал гному замолчать, когда Бофур уже раскрыл было рот. 

— Ну, могло и быть, — пробурчал Бофур, стряхивая со шляпы щебень. 

— Взгляните на это по-другому. Теперь, реши гоблины нас выследить, им придется непросто, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Да уж нет, все живое на много миль вокруг теперь точно будет знать, где мы, — проворчал Куруфин. — Вперед, нельзя здесь оставаться. Темнеет, — он махнул в сторону гор за их спинами. Солнце уже скрылось за вершинами. 

Хотя это предложение не вызвало у путников радости, компания вскоре вновь снялась с места и не убавляла шагу, пока на поросшие лесом склоны не опустилась ночь. 

Бильбо почувствовал, что вот-вот, позабыв о всякой гордости, начнет умолять взять его на руки — ноги совсем отказывались нести хобита вперед, — когда они вышли на просторную поляну. Прямо посередине нее возвышался огромный белый камень, и от вида окрестностей путешественникам вдруг стало не по себе. Все чувствовали это, но никто не мог сказать, что именно было не так. 

Хотели они этого или нет, на этом их путь той ночью заканчивался. Кое-кто из гномов уже рухнул на землю, всей грудью вдыхая хвойный аромат, не в силах даже ворочать языком. Даже не знающие устали эльфийские близнецы затихли, устало привалившись к стволу огромной сосны. 

— Что ж, на сегодня наш поход завершен, — заключил Гэндальф. Он уже собрался было извлечь свою старую трубку, когда ночь огласил дикий вой. Он доносился откуда-то из долины у них под ногами, но второй, еще более громкий и неистовый, раздался гораздо ближе.

— Да что на этот раз? — зарычал Карантир. 

В тусклом свете луны Бильбо разглядел гневную гримасу на лице эльфа.

— Варги! — Торин вскочил на ноги, сжимая руку на рукояти меча. — Я узнаю этот омерзительный вой где угодно! 

— Можно было догадаться, — пробормотал Карантир. 

Вдруг целый хор волчьих голосов огласил темноту вокруг поляны, и у Бильбо волосы встали дыбом. 

— Напомни, ради чего я на это подписался, отец? — Карантир так мрачно взглянул на Феанора, что в любой другой ситуации Бильбо этому бы подивился. 

— Ты не подписывался, — рявкнул в ответ Феанор. 

— О. И правда, — откликнулся младший эльф. Но он извлек меч из ножен и встал наизготовку вместе со своими братьями.

К ужасу Бильбо, весь лес словно ожил, наполнившись дикими тварями. Трудно было поверить, что столько зверей может существовать на всем белом свете, не говоря уже об одном-единственном лесу. Они выли и рычали, и испускали истошные вопли, словно сведенные с ума запахом добычи. 

И этой добычей были они, осознал Бильбо с замиранием сердца. Компания попала из огня да в полымя, из гоблинских застенок — прямиком на ужин к варгам. 

— Забирайтесь на деревья! Живее! — подгонял их Гэндальф. 

Бильбо заметил, как эльфы обменялись скептическими взглядами, но в следующее мгновение Нори потянул его за собой и своим братом.

Они взобрались на раскидистые ветви огромной сосны, сразу же следом за ними — Торин и Двалин. Фили и Кили с Балином и Бомбуром расположились на ветвях лиственницы неподалеку, прямо под Гэндальфом. Оин, его брат, Бифур, Ори и Бофур укрылись на двух тоненьких елях, и стоило только Бильбо убедиться, что все гномы на месте, как на поляне начали появляться первые варги. А эльфы так и остались стоять под деревьями! 

— Вы чего делаете? — крикнул им Торин. 

— Разминаем косточки, мастер гном! — Куруфин задрал голову на мгновение, и Бильбо увидел широкую ухмылку на его лице. 

— Их слишком много! Вам не справиться в одиночку! — прокричал Гэндальф. 

— А что ты предлагаешь? Попрятаться на деревьях, словно котята, испуганные сворой собак? Глупости! — Куруфин взмахнул мечом, подстрекая варгов нападать. 

Бильбо услышал, как Торин испустил утробный рык и уже приготовился было спрыгнуть на землю, но Двалин удержал его на месте. В это же мгновение огромный серый зверь выпрыгнул на Карантира из-за деревьев, на которых они попрятались. Эльф припал к земле, и один из его братьев взмахом меча обезглавил тварь. Это стало знаком к началу настоящей битвы. 

Бильбо уже доводилось видеть эльфов в бою с этими же самыми тварями по дороге в Ривенделл. Но тогда у них были лошади и луки, да и открытое поле давало свои преимущества. Но даже сейчас только шестеро из них, запертые на узком пятачке земли и вооруженные лишь мечами, валили врагов на землю быстрее, чем Бильбо успевал считать, наблюдая за сражением полными ужаса глазами. Было ли варгов вдвое или втрое раз больше, чем эльфов — все они усыпали землю своими бездыханными и обезображенными телами, и никто из оставшихся в живых не осмелился больше ступить на поляну. 

Феанор и его сыновья стояли между тел, покрытые кровью и ошметками плоти, и смотрели друг на друга разгоревшимися глазами. Бильбо переполнил ужас — он впервые собственными глазами увидел, насколько воистину смертоносными и беспощадными могут быть Перворожденные. 

— Куруфинвэ! Послушай! — крикнул Гэндальф, разрывая звенящую тишину, опустившуюся на поляну. — Вы уже утолили свою жажду крови! Забирайтесь на деревья, гром вас разрази, это были только лазутчики!

— Он прав! — присоединился к нему Торин. 

На глазах у Бильбо Феанор встряхнулся всем телом, сгоняя с лица дикую маску, схватил ближайшего к себе сына и потянул его к старой сосне у самого края поляны. 

Эльфы быстро вскарабкались на ветви — и как раз вовремя. С оглушительным воем на поляну ворвались варги, взбешенные видом своих погибших сородичей. Они рычали и клацали челюстями, и драли когтями стволы деревьев, отламывая нижние ветви. 

Бильбо со всей силы вцепился в ветку, на которой сидел, с ужасом наблюдая, как несколько зверей бросались на ствол, яростно раскачивая дерево. Но, к счастью беглецов, варги не умели лазать по деревьям и только бессильно скрежетали зубами, понимая, что до добычи им не добраться. 

Но и здесь у Гэндальфа было кое-что для них припасено. На глазах у Бильбо в воздух взмыл огненный шар и упал прямиком на морду одной из косматых тварей. Варг взвыл и попытался было стряхнуть пламя, но только сильнее его раздул. Завывая от боли, он бросился с места и врезался в другого варга, поджигая его шкуру. Еще несколько огненных шаров вылетело с дерева, на котором сидел Гэндальф, и до ушей Бильбо донеслись ликующие крики Фили и Кили. 

Вскоре пламя охватило всю поляну, варги метались из стороны в сторону, отчаянно завывая, и умирали в муках. Вонь стояла невыносимая, и даже высоко в ветвях компании стало жарко. Бильбо боялся, что и они погибнут в пламени, застряв тут без надежды на спасение, но пламя Гэндальфа каким-то чудом не трогало деревья, в ветвях которых прятались путешественники. Бильбо и представить себе не мог, какая магия позволяла старику управлять огнем, но был бесконечно за это благодарен. 

И вновь нападающие обратились в бегство, и некоторые из тварей на последнем издыхании унесли пламя на собственных шкурах в лес. Теперь компания могла немного перевести дух, если только это было возможно в смраде пылающих трупов. 

— Что ты видишь, Гэндальф? — крикнул Торин магу, с чьего места открывался самый широкий вид на окружающие земли. 

— Я вижу... что наши злоключения только начинаются, — ответил Гэндальф после пары мгновений тишины. — Крепитесь. Варги — не единственные, кто пришел по наши души этой ночью.


	8. Chapter 8

"Крепитесь", — сказал маг. Бильбо со своей ветки не видел, какая новая опасность поджидала их впереди и, по правде говоря, был этому рад. Он обеими руками вцепился в ствол дерева и прижался лбом к грубой коре. Хоббит спросил сам себя: придет ли когда-нибудь конец этому кошмару? — но тут же понял, что все ещё только начинается. 

Сквозь клубы едкого дыма и языки пламени на противоположной стороне поляны Бильбо разглядел силуэты нового отряда варгов. Но в отличие от тварей, трупы которых уже усыпали землю, эти везли на своих спинах орков — огромных и черных, не то что скрюченные уродцы-гоблины из горных пещер и тоннелей. Бильбо уже видел их раньше и сразу же признал: то были орки Гундабада, охочие до крови и не боящиеся солнечного света. Трое из них направили своих варгов на поляну, и следом за ними ступил четвертый с внушительных размеров булавой в правой руке. 

Бильбо пробрала дрожь при виде последнего орка-великана. Верховный Гоблин был огромен, но это существо, казалось, состояло из одних мускулов, перекатывающихся под бледной, изборожденной шрамами кожей. Даже издалека Бильбо была видна пара ледяных глаз, горящих безжалостным пламенем, и два ряда острых зубов, обнаженных в злобном оскале. Усмехаясь, орк выехал вперед; его варг, переступая лапами, принюхивался к догорающим трупам и утробно рычал. И зверь, и его наездник выделялись на фоне остальных как размером, так и окрасом. Бильбо подумалось, что солнечный свет окрасил бы их обоих в серовато-белый, но стоило ли компании надеяться дожить до этого момента?

— Плохи наши дела! — услышал хоббит голос Бофура. — Ой как плохи. У них топоры, и что еще хуже... орки умеют лазать по деревьям! 

Бильбо с отчаянием посмотрел на гнома, но тот своим жалким видом только нагнал на него ещё больше страху. Оба вздрогнули, когда над поляной пронесся жуткий смех, и опустив глаза вниз, увидели, как бледный орк наставил на дерево, в ветвях которого они укрылись, что-то до боли напоминающее металлические вилы. Потрясенный, Бильбо понял, что оружием орка были никакие ни вилы, но стальной штырь, вогнанный в самый локоть орка, и венчала его когтистая лапа. Он пронзал культю насквозь, и Бильбо вдруг вспомнил рассказы Балина о бледном орке. Но как мог этот великан, лающим криком раздающий приказы на ужасном языке, быть тем самым орком из преданий?.. По словам гномов, он погиб от ран после того, как сам Торин отсек его... _левую руку_.

Из-под ног у Бильбо раздался ошеломленный возглас Торина, и хоббит почувствовал, как его сердце уходит в пятки.

— Быть того не может! — в отчаянии вскричал гном. — Невозможно, это не может быть Азог!

Но это был он, и, услышав голос своего врага, орк засмеялся еще громче. Направив своего варга к их дереву, орк... _Азог_ прорычал что-то на своем языке, и хоть даже Бильбо был не в силах понять слов, он всё же ясно разобрал имена Траина и Торина. Торин задрожал и напрягся всем телом, а в следующее мгновение с гневным криком спрыгнул со своей ветки на землю и, перекатившись, вскочил на ноги. 

— Торин, нет! — закричал Балин — или Гэндальф, Бильбо так и не смог этого понять. Судорожно задержав дыхание, Бильбо наблюдал, как Торин извлек из ножен свой меч, и сам клинок, казалось, не просто сиял холодным пламенем, но звенел от его ненависти. В самом центре поляны белый орк застыл в ожидании с леденящей кровь ухмылкой на обезображенном лице. Своей здоровой рукой Азог поднял наизготовку огромную булаву, увенчанную четырьмя клинками. 

Раздался ещё чей-то крик, но тщетно. Взревев от ярости, Торин кинулся на своего врага прямо сквозь языки пламени и обугленные останки воинства варгов. Со всё нарастающим ужасом Бильбо увидел, как варг Азога приготовился к прыжку, и сразу же понял, что ничем хорошим для Торина эта битва не закончится. Зверь сорвался с места, когда Торин приблизился к нему с Оркристом в обеих руках. Рев Торина, клич Азога и рычание варга смешались в какофонию звуков, но Бильбо всё равно услышал глухой звук удара — булава врага поразила гнома. Она застряла в тяжелой броне Торина, и одним размашистым ударом Азог сбросил гнома на землю. 

Несколько путников вскрикнули от боли и изумления, в том числе и сам Бильбо. Дрожа от страха и до боли сжимая ветку, он наблюдал, как Торин, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и тяжело оперся на Оркрист — но гном был ранен и не в силах больше защищаться. Варг круто развернулся у него за спиной и, глубоко зарывшись когтями в землю, вновь бросился на жертву. Теперь гном пропал у Бильбо из виду, но хоббит услышал его полный боли крик. Азог издал ликующий рев, и зверь под ним схватил Торина массивными челюстями.

В следующее мгновение Фили и Кили с дикими воплями спрыгнули со своего дерева и не разбирая дороги кинулись на помощь дяде; Двалин издал боевой клич и последовал за ними; один за другим остальные гномы посыпались с ветвей на землю, не обращая внимания на языки пламени вокруг; Бофур в спешке обломил несколько ветвей; и, наконец, эльфы тоже выпрыгнули из укрытия их деревьев. 

Страх в сердце Бильбо вдруг уступил место гневу; хоббит стиснул зубы и приготовился прыгать. Что бы ни ждало впереди, он не мог просто сидеть и смотреть, как гибнут его друзья. Новый крик огласил ночь, и он замер, так и повиснув на ветке. Бильбо увидел, как варг выпустил Торина из пасти под ударом меча Кили. Фили уже приготовился было разрезать варгу глотку, но Азог ударом булавы сокрушил его ноги и отшвырнул гнома в сторону. Фили, закричав, безвольной кучей упал на землю, и его брат остолбенел, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на булаву, которая теперь летела прямо на него. 

Но смертоносное оружие вошло в землю там, где мгновением раньше стоял Кили — один из эльфов вовремя отпихнул его в сторону. Началась настоящая битва, и на гномов бросились полчища варгов с всадниками на спинах. В последний момент перед тем, как отпустить ветку и упасть на землю, Бильбо успел увидеть, как Двалин сокрушил голову белого варга. Перекатившись по обуглившейся траве на ноги, хоббит выхватил из ножен меч, не успев даже сообразить, что делает. С истошным воплем Бильбо кинулся к друзьям. 

Он слепо взмахнул клинком и отсек руку одному из орков, и тут же Глоин подсек ему ноги, а Бифур — снёс с плеч уродливую голову. Рядом с ними, издав последний протяжный вой, издох чей-то варг, но тут же на поляну ступили новые полчища — Бильбо не видел их, но отчетливо слышал скрежет челюстей. Улучив момент, он огляделся по сторонам и увидел, как Феанор мечом преградил путь стальной лапе Азога и увернулся от удара его булавы. Еще один эльфийский клинок вошел верховному орку в спину, но Азог только слегка пошатнулся и с ревом попятился за спины орочьих наездников. 

После этого Бильбо больше не мог следить за развитием событий, все его силы уходили только на что, чтобы оставаться в живых: не попасть под ноги и клинки врагов, не угодить в пламя и не путаться у друзей под ногами. Удача, должно быть, пару раз направила его клинок прямо в цель и позволила ему уйти с поля боя невредимым. Очень скоро он начал выбиваться из сил и даже не заметил, как всех их согнали в круг около белого камня, пока Гэндальф не тряхнул его за плечо. 

— Бильбо Бэггинс, ты что тут делаешь? Хоббиту здесь не место! 

Ну а кому здесь было место? Оглядевшись по сторонам, Бильбо понял, что все его спутники сгрудились рядом с оружием наизготовку. Казалось бы, только недавно они расправились со всеми своими врагами, но куда ни взгляни — всюду сквозь языки пламени на них смотрели черные глаза-бусинки. А позади, в самом центре круга, Кили, дрожа, склонился над недвижными телами брата и дяди, с отчаянием переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Не уходи от меня, Бильбо, — сказал Маэдрос, ободряюще сжимая плечо Бильбо. — Что бы ни случилось, держись рядом. Я защищу тебя. 

Бильбо вымученно улыбнулся эльфу, хоть и не поверил его словам — как кто угодно из них мог защитить товарища? Казалось, варгам не было числа, и сколько бы они ни падали на землю замертво, меньше их не становилось. Если мечи врагов до сих пор не убили путешественников, скоро им суждено было погибнуть от усталости. Но одного взгляда на гневные лица гномов хватило, чтобы понять: они будут сражаться до самой смерти и уж точно постараются забрать как можно больше врагов с собой в могилу. Бильбо крепко сжал в руках меч и приготовился встретить смерть с героизмом, достойным песен... вот бы ещё кто-нибудь уцелел, чтобы их сложить. 

Варги и орки, верховые и пешие, всё плотнее сжимали круг вокруг путников. Они не спешили нападать и только дразнили добычу, смакуя ужас пленников. Бильбо почудилось, что неподалеку, у самой кромки поляны стоит орочий предводитель и пожирает их плотоядным взглядом. 

— Вам меня не погубить! — крикнул Феанор. — Всех до единого отправлю в могилу! Я не сдамся! — взревел эльф, и на мгновение даже варги прекратили рычать.

Словно ему в ответ, из-под облаков раздался пронзительный птичий крик. Но у путников не было времени вглядываться в темноту в поисках существа, его издавшего — эльфы кинулись в бой. И как Бильбо должен был поспевать за Маэдросом? Всего два шага — и эльф уже в самом пекле сражения! Но делать было нечего — хоббит стиснул зубы и бросился за ним, с усилием подавив порыв крепко зажмуриться и забыться. 

Бильбо нос к носу столкнулся с оскалившимся орком и чудом успел остановить его ятаган в полете. Он отпрянул и отразил еще несколько ударов, только сильнее распаляя чудовище. С диким воплем орк бросился на него, и даже не поморщился, когда клинок Бильбо вспорол ему бок. Но черная сталь, уже нацелившаяся было на глотку Бильбо, лишь мазнула по плечу хоббита, и нападавший вдруг взмыл в воздух. 

Распахнув от изумления рот, Бильбо взглядом проводил орка, исступленно бьющегося в когтях гигантской птицы. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на окруживший их разноголосый хор криков и шорох множества крыльев. Языки пламени прижимались к земле и вновь взвивались в воздух под изменчивым дуновением воздуха, и Бильбо осознал, что эти... _существа_ кружили над поляной, хватая когтями варгов и орков. И не он один засмотрелся на удивительных птиц, которые взмывали под самые небеса, чтобы оттуда скинуть жертву на твердую землю, и тут же устремлялись обратно за новой добычей. 

Бильбо бросился на землю, подполз к Кили и дернул гнома за рукав. 

— Что, во имя всех богов, это за существа? — с трудом выдавил он и вздрогнул, когда очередной орк рухнул, словно на кол, на вершину сосны.

— Орлы, — прошептал Кили, глядя на птиц широко раскрытыми повлажневшими глазами. — Похоже на орлов, но...

Оба остолбенели, одновременно боясь попасть в лапы птицам и не в силах сдвинуться с места. Но вдруг Бильбо услышал знакомый голос, закричавший «Атар!», в небесах и как будто бы даже сумел разглядеть силуэт эльфа на спине одного из орлов. 

— Ну конечно, — губы хоббита растянулись в счастливой улыбке, и сам он облегченно растянулся на земле. Бильбо наконец заметил, что гигантские птицы, кружившие над поляной и оглашавшие ночь леденящими кровь криками, нападали только на орков и варгов. В то же мгновение он услышал крик Нори и увидел, как одна из птиц схватила гнома и сбросила его на спину другой. Орел взмыл в небо под аккомпанемент испуганных воплей гнома, отчаянно цепляющегося за его перья.

На глазах у Бильбо его друзей одного за другим подбирали птицы. Гэндальф, уже оседлавший одну из них, прокричал что-то и взмахнул посохом, но голос мага потонул в крике орла. В самый последний момент Бильбо заметил нацелившиеся на него громадные когти и распластался по земле, утягивая за собой Кили. Вместо них птица подобрала Торина, и хотя Кили издал полный отчаяния вопль, Бильбо сразу увидел, с какой осторожностью птица несла Торина. Затем другой орел спустился за Фили, и теперь уже Бильбо был не в силах удерживать Кили на месте. Кили схватил орла за ногу, и тот накренился, от неожиданности щелкнув клювом, но не выронил гномов и, несколько раз взмахнув гигантскими крыльями, взмыл в воздух. Орел подлетел к птице, на которой восседал Гэндальф, и маг стянул Кили с его ноги.

— Держись, малыш хоббит! — крикнул кто-то у него над головой. 

Когти вонзились в землю в опасной близости от скрючившегося на ней хоббита, но у того не было времени изумляться их невообразимым размерам. Кто-то схватил Бильбо и усадил на спину птицы. Чужая рука крепко обхватила его, и в ушах раздался голос Маглора: 

— Держу! А теперь — прочь отсюда!

Птица взмыла в воздух, и Бильбо испуганно взвизгнул, чуть не свалившись обратно на землю. С каждым взмахом крыльев их кидало вверх и вниз, и Бильбо судорожно вцепился в руку Маглора, отчаянно зажмурившись. 

— Подождите! — донесся до хоббита голос Феанора откуда-то снизу. 

— Да чтоб тебя, отец! — пробормотал Маглор, и Бильбо рискнул одним глазком посмотреть на землю. С каждым мгновением она становилась все меньше и меньше, и Бильбо тут же стало дурно, но он всё же успел увидеть, как Феанор отпрянул от орла, спустившегося за ним.

— Подождите! — крикнул он вновь и мгновением позже исчез под кроной охваченных пламенем деревьев.

— Куда это он? — спросил хоббит Маглора. 

— Не знаю, но... Гляди! — эльф указал на пару орлов, которые развернулись и полетели обратно к горящей поляне. Бильбо разглядел Келегорма и Маэдроса у них на спинах, но эльфы спрыгнули на землю, едва та оказалась в достаточной близости от них. 

Келегорм кричал что-то и неистово размахивал руками, глядя прямо на них. Но он отдалялся всё дальше и дальше, и Бильбо не смог разобрать его слов. Больше дюжины орлов все еще кружили над поляной и кусочком леса вокруг нее и перекликались на своем птичьем языке. 

— Он сказал лететь без них, — пояснил Маглор растерянному Бильбо. — Они отправились за головой того, кто устроил это нападение. И почему я даже не удивлен? 

Бильбо был удивлен и уже собрался было об этом сказать, но орел взмыл еще выше в ледяные небеса, и у хоббита не осталось иного выбора, кроме как из последних сил вцепиться в его перья и сосредоточиться на своем дыхании.


	9. Chapter 9

— Не бойся! Я тебя не отпущу, — рассмеялся Маглор над ухом у Бильбо. 

Они все еще летели высоко в небесах, со всех сторон обдуваемые морозным горным ветром, и Бильбо не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда они держат путь. Его сердце только-только перестало бешено биться, и хоббит до сих пор не набрался храбрости взглянуть на землю, даже несмотря на то, что огромная птица поймала невидимый глазу воздушный поток и теперь плавно парила на его волнах. 

— Можешь гордиться собой, — сказал эльф. — Многие ли могут похвастаться, что им довелось перелететь через Мглистые Горы? Успокойся, ты в полной безопасности, — Маглор немного крепче прижал Бильбо к себе. 

— Успокоюсь, когда под ногами у меня окажется твердая земля, — пробурчал хоббит. Но он все же попытался расслабиться и оглядеться по сторонам. 

Воздух буквально потрескивал от мороза, и Бильбо почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки на ветру, и закашлялся, вдохнув его полной грудью. Тут и там вокруг них в тишине парили другие гигантские орлы, и каждый нес на спине по наезднику или по паре. Бильбо сумел разглядеть лица нескольких из своих друзей, на которых все отчетливее проступало изумление по мере того, как ночная тень уступала место свету.

Оглянувшись через левое плечо, Бильбо увидел розовеющий купол неба на востоке и раскинувшиеся под ним далекие земли, подернутые дымкой. Но линия горизонта, казалось, была укрыта темным покрывалом, растянувшимся с севера на юг, сколько хватало взгляда. Бильбо догадался, что там раскинулось Лихолесье — древний лес, в былые времена носивший гораздо менее зловещее имя: Великое Зеленолесье. Он и сейчас не потерял своего величия, и Бильбо показалось, что на самом его краю, на фоне бледного утреннего неба маячит странное пятно, что-то вроде черной каменной глыбы.

— А там — река Андуин, — Маглор указал на землю по левую руку от них, где в первых лучах солнца блекло засверкала лента воды. Но Бильбо гораздо больше волновало, как это Маглор ухитрялся удерживать их обоих на орлиной спине одной только силой своих ног, ни за что не держась руками. — Смотри, на западном горизонте еще видны звезды! — воскликнул эльф.

— Да, очень... очень красиво, — неуверенно ответил Бильбо. — Эм... а ты случайно не знаешь, куда мы летим? 

— И как скоро окончится наше путешествие? — Маглор засмеялся. — Случайно знаю. Орлы несут нас в свое гнездовье. И тебе придется еще потерпеть полет, но мы должны быть на месте до полного восхода солнца.

— Гнездовье? То есть... это где они выводят птенцов и все в таком духе? 

— Выводят, наверное. Хотя я не видел там орлят. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты уже был там? Когда? — Бильбо уже собрался было развернуться и взглянуть на эльфа, но вспомнил, где находится, и тут же передумал. 

— Вчера днем. Как я понимаю, самое время рассказать историю, пока ты не начал сходить с ума от этого занудного полета.

Эльф явно поддразнивал хоббита, но Бильбо не услышал враждебности в его игривом тоне. И, по правде говоря, он сам умирал от желания узнать, что же случилось с братьями с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.

— Если ты не против... Как вы нашли этих чудесных птиц? — спросил он.

— Это они нас нашли, если честно. Отец, наверное, уже сказал, что он велел нам с Турко без промедления отправляться на восток. Мы перевалили через горы вчера утром и большую часть дня искали безопасный спуск к подножию. Тогда-то мы и услышали чудовищный грохот и увидели столб пыли к северу и выше по склону от нас. Мы нашли самое высокое дерево и взобрались на верхушку, чтобы оглядеться — так нас и обнаружили орлы. 

Бильбо про себя хихикнул, подумав, какое забавное вышло совпадение: всем им сегодня пришлось забираться на деревья. Затем он вспомнил ночной кошмар, из которого они чудом выбрались, и его веселье угасло. 

— Двое орлов облетали склоны гор, привлеченные, несомненно, суматохой у гоблинских врат. Они спустились и заговорили с нами, спросив, известно ли нам, отчего гора превратилась в огромный обезумевший муравейник.

— Подожди-ка, спросили? Орлы умеют говорить?

— Да, умеют. Своим манером и если ты умеешь слушать. 

При этих его словах орел испустил крик, и Бильбо испуганно вздрогнул. 

— Оно понимает, о чём мы разговариваем? — пискнул Бильбо и широко распахнул глаза. 

— Думается мне, _он_ всё замечательно понимает.

Бильбо зажал рот рукой, и орел вновь закричал, взмахнув крыльями. За спиной у хоббита Маглор откровенно развеселился. 

— Не переживай, ничего оскорбительного ты не сказал. Уж точно ничего, за что тебя можно было бы съесть, как кролика, — фыркнул эльф.

Бильбо закашлялся, чувствуя, что теперь его щеки пылают отнюдь не только от холода, и попросил Маглора продолжить рассказ.

— На чем я остановился? Ах да. Эти двое разведчиков посадили нас к себе на спины после того, как мы назвали себя и сказали, что наши друзья, возможно, до сих пор томятся в недрах горы. Каким же облегчением было услышать про переполох в гоблинской стране — это значило, что вам удалось сбежать, и мы надеялись, что орлы помогут нам в поисках. Эти двое перенесли нас к месту, откуда в воздух поднялось столько пыли, и там мы обнаружили следы камнепада, но не ваши собственные. 

— О, вы опоздали на какой-то несчастный миг. Это мы вызвали камнепад.

— Правда? Какая незадача! Мы могли бы сразу спасти вас от всех дальнейших злоключений. Но, видимо, Гэндальф очень хорошо упрятал вас под сень деревьев, если даже острый орлиный глаз ничего не разглядел. Но что случилось, то случилось, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Я рад, что вся стая выдвинулась в путь, когда вспыхнуло пламя. Но перед этим разведчики отнесли нас на север, к своему предводителю, чтобы мы рассказали ему, какое дело завело нас сюда и какая беда стряслась с нашими спутниками. Это орел Гэндальфа, лорд Гваихир. Сначала мы должны были переночевать в их гнездовье, а поутру, если бы от вас не было никаких вестей, — спуститься к реке. Но Гэндальф устроил грандиозный пожар, и мы поняли, что вас обнаружили недруги. Тогда мы пустились на выручку... и, как я погляжу, пришли как раз вовремя, — закончил Маглор. 

— Да, как раз вовремя. Слишком часто нам чудом удавалось избежать смерти в последние дни.

— Я вижу, что и ты можешь мне кое-чего поведать. Едва ли путешествие в недрах горы показалось вам приятной прогулкой.

— И правда, — Бильбо покачал головой, отгоняя от себя жуткие воспоминания. 

— Я хочу послушать твою историю, когда выдастся свободная минутка. Но на твердой земле у нас сразу же появятся более срочные заботы. Я видел, что Торин ранен, да и юный гном выглядит просто ужасно.

Бильбо осторожно высунулся из-за орлиной шеи, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках своих раненых товарищей. Ему, казалось, даже удалось разглядеть двух орлов рядом с Гэндальфом и их предводителем, несущих в когтях гномов. Кили не издавал ни звука, что Бильбо посчитал хорошим знаком. Постигни его родичей страшнейшая из участей, юный гном вряд ли смог бы обуздать свои чувства. 

— С ними все будет в порядке. Гномы — крепкий народ, и их не так-то легко победить, — сказал Маглор.

— А что с твоим отцом? И братьями? — Бильбо вспомнил о трех эльфах, которых они оставили в охваченном пламенем лесу. 

— С ними тоже все будет в порядке. Если уж отец что-то втемяшил в себе в голову, его уже не остановить. Кучка орков и их уродливые псины для него — детские игры. Он мог бы сразить балрога, если бы захотел. Вот с целым отрядом ему бы уже пришлось не так просто.

Бильбо недоверчиво прыснул и с подозрением покосился на эльфа через плечо.

— Прости. Двалин бы назвал меня засранцем, — Маглор засмеялся так, словно сам осуждал себя за эти слова. — Просто хочу разрядить обстановку. 

— И я должен извиниться. Ты был так тяжело ранен, когда мы расстались, и после стольких дней разлуки я даже не подумал спросить о твоем самочувствии. Прости меня.

— Не переживай, я здоров. Раны меня больше не беспокоят, — ответил Маглор. 

Бильбо не знал, верить ли ему на слово или нет: он не знал, как быстро эльфы оправляются от ран, — но никто из родичей Маглора не выказывал беспокойства по этому поводу, так что, должно быть, эльф и в самом деле полностью исцелился. Он собрался было как-то вежливо ответить Маглору, но тут орел резко ринулся к земле, и слова застряли у Бильбо в глотке. 

— Кажется, мы на месте! — громко оповестил Маглор, и Бильбо почувствовал, как наполнилась воздухом грудь эльфа, словно он готовился испустить радостный крик. Может, ему путешествие и доставляло удовольствие, но вот Бильбо никак не мог дождаться конца полета. 

Разрезая облака крыльями, орлы начали кругами спускаться к земле, которую Бильбо никак не мог разглядеть. Но мало-помалу горные вершины начали проступать все отчетливее, и одна за другой птицы спустились на широкий уступ. С запада его ограждала цепочка острых камней, а под ним прямо в скале были вырублены огромные ступени. На скале и широкой плоской вершине тут и там сидели орлы, и Бильбо, кажется, даже разглядел несколько гнезд. 

Когда их орел наконец приземлился на выступ, Маглор соскочил с него и снял трясущегося хоббита с птичьей спины. Бильбо цеплялся за плащ эльфа, пытаясь унять кавардак в собственной голове и не отваживаясь даже подумать, что лежало за обрывом всего в нескольких шагах от них. Останься у него на это силы, Бильбо упал бы на колени и стал целовать землю — и пусть остальные смеются, сколько хотят. 

Но никто не обращал на него внимания. Орлы потеснились, позволив путникам окружить раненых товарищей. Гэндальф протиснулся сквозь толпу гномов, и Бильбо бегом последовал за ним, мигом позабыв о слабости и недавно пережитом страхе. Перед его глазами возник Фили, наполовину лежащий на земле и наполовину — в объятиях брата, смертельно бледный и уже пришедший в сознание. Бильбо взглянул на ноги юного гнома и болезненно скривился. Его правая нога была сломана и истекала кровью.

Однако в первую очередь всех тревожил Торин. Он лежал недвижно, так и не открыв глаз, и из уголка его рта, теряясь в бороде, тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Гэндальф склонился над ним, и на лбу мага залегла глубокая морщина. Собравшиеся тут же разразились преисполненными паники вопросами, и Гэндальфу пришлось прикрикнуть на них, чтобы утихомирить и отогнать от тела. Со все нарастающим беспокойством Бильбо наблюдал, как маг водил руками над бесчувственным гномом, не отваживаясь даже подумать о самом страшном. Он не мог понять, дышит ли Торин или нет, но сам невольно задержал дыхание, когда Гэндальф прижался своим лбом ко лбу Торина и зашептал слова заклятия.

Шли мгновения, и ничего не происходило, только Фили тихо стонал в стороне. Но тут Торин зашевелился и дернул рукой. Гэндальф выпрямился, и Бильбо увидел, что его зашатало, словно старика враз одолела усталость. Но взгляды всех остальных были прикованы к их предводителю, и вздох облегчения пронесся над толпой, когда Торин открыл глаза. Двалин тут же опустился рядом с ним на колени и помог Торину сесть. 

Торин застонал и дрожащей рукой протер глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он уже собрался было что-то сказать — возможно, спросить глазеющих на него спутников, что произошло и где они очутились, — но громкий орлиный крик мигом заставил его замолчать. Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки при виде Торина, который с раскрытым ртом взирал на их крылатых спасителей, но проследив за изумленным взглядом гнома, он увидел, что к ним летят новые орлы, неся на своих спинах трех отставших эльфов. 

Гномы и эльфы отскочили прочь, когда перед ними предстал Феанор. Сердце Бильбо бешено забилось: эльф был покрыт коркой спекшейся крови, и его глаза пылали смертоносным огнем. В правой руке Феанор сжимал стальную лапу, которая служила Азогу рукой, — с нее все еще свисали куски плоти. 

— Ты! Что на тебя нашло?! — рявкнул эльф, глядя на Торина. — Ты мог погибнуть! 

Торин раскрыл рот еще шире, пораженный этим взбешенным видением и, не найдя слов, просто уставился ему в глаза. Затем его взгляд упал на руки Феанора, и лицо Торина потемнело.

— Что это? — прохрипел гном. 

— Азог мертв, — выплюнул слова Феанор. — Я бы принес его голову или здоровую руку, но и это, — он поднял в воздух металлическую лапу, — достаточно омерзительное зрелище. 

Торин нахмурился, и несколько долгих мгновений они буравили друг друга гневными взглядами в тишине, которую никто не решался нарушить. 

— Почему? — глухо спросил Торин. — Эта тварь была моей!

— Потому что, — рявкнул Феанор, и Бильбо подумалось, что если бы Торин стоял на ногах, то сейчас точно бы свалился на землю. — Потому что я знал идиота вроде тебя, — он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Этот идиот пошел на поводу у своей ненависти и кинулся навстречу смерти, не подумав о последствиях. Он бросил свою семью и свой народ, когда больше всего был им нужен, — Феанор затих, и яростный огонь в его глазах потух. — Ты сейчас смотришь на него. Но я не позволю тебе совершить ту же ошибку! — воскликнул он, и стальной протез Азога выпал из его руки, звонко звякнув о камень. 

Эльф развернулся на каблуках и с несчастным выражением лица бросился прочь, оставив позади ошарашенного хоббита.

Торин попытался было подняться на ноги и пойти за Феанором, но Гэндальф не пустил его с места.

— Не сейчас, — обратился к гному Маэдрос. — Сейчас от него ничего не добьешься, пусть сначала остынет. Нам нужно осмотреть твои раны и заняться Фили. Пусть отец пока побудет в одиночестве.


	10. Chapter 10

— Не бойся! Я тебя не отпущу, — рассмеялся Маглор над ухом у Бильбо. 

Они все еще летели высоко в небесах, со всех сторон обдуваемые морозным горным ветром, и Бильбо не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда они держат путь. Его сердце только-только перестало бешено биться, и хоббит до сих пор не набрался храбрости взглянуть на землю, даже несмотря на то, что огромная птица поймала невидимый глазу воздушный поток и теперь плавно парила на его волнах. 

— Можешь гордиться собой, — сказал эльф. — Многие ли могут похвастаться, что им довелось перелететь через Мглистые Горы? Успокойся, ты в полной безопасности, — Маглор немного крепче прижал Бильбо к себе. 

— Успокоюсь, когда под ногами у меня окажется твердая земля, — пробурчал хоббит. Но он все же попытался расслабиться и оглядеться по сторонам. 

Воздух буквально потрескивал от мороза, и Бильбо почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки на ветру, и закашлялся, вдохнув его полной грудью. Тут и там вокруг них в тишине парили другие гигантские орлы, и каждый нес на спине по наезднику или по паре. Бильбо сумел разглядеть лица нескольких из своих друзей, на которых все отчетливее проступало изумление по мере того, как ночная тень уступала место свету.

Оглянувшись через левое плечо, Бильбо увидел розовеющий купол неба на востоке и раскинувшиеся под ним далекие земли, подернутые дымкой. Но линия горизонта, казалось, была укрыта темным покрывалом, растянувшимся с севера на юг, сколько хватало взгляда. Бильбо догадался, что там раскинулось Лихолесье — древний лес, в былые времена носивший гораздо менее зловещее имя: Великое Зеленолесье. Он и сейчас не потерял своего величия, и Бильбо показалось, что на самом его краю, на фоне бледного утреннего неба маячит странное пятно, что-то вроде черной каменной глыбы.

— А там — река Андуин, — Маглор указал на землю по левую руку от них, где в первых лучах солнца блекло засверкала лента воды. Но Бильбо гораздо больше волновало, как это Маглор ухитрялся удерживать их обоих на орлиной спине одной только силой своих ног, ни за что не держась руками. — Смотри, на западном горизонте еще видны звезды! — воскликнул эльф.

— Да, очень... очень красиво, — неуверенно ответил Бильбо. — Эм... а ты случайно не знаешь, куда мы летим? 

— И как скоро окончится наше путешествие? — Маглор засмеялся. — Случайно знаю. Орлы несут нас в свое гнездовье. И тебе придется еще потерпеть полет, но мы должны быть на месте до полного восхода солнца.

— Гнездовье? То есть... это где они выводят птенцов и все в таком духе? 

— Выводят, наверное. Хотя я не видел там орлят. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты уже был там? Когда? — Бильбо уже собрался было развернуться и взглянуть на эльфа, но вспомнил, где находится, и тут же передумал. 

— Вчера днем. Как я понимаю, самое время рассказать историю, пока ты не начал сходить с ума от этого занудного полета.

Эльф явно поддразнивал хоббита, но Бильбо не услышал враждебности в его игривом тоне. И, по правде говоря, он сам умирал от желания узнать, что же случилось с братьями с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.

— Если ты не против... Как вы нашли этих чудесных птиц? — спросил он.

— Это они нас нашли, если честно. Отец, наверное, уже сказал, что он велел нам с Турко без промедления отправляться на восток. Мы перевалили через горы вчера утром и большую часть дня искали безопасный спуск к подножию. Тогда-то мы и услышали чудовищный грохот и увидели столб пыли к северу и выше по склону от нас. Мы нашли самое высокое дерево и взобрались на верхушку, чтобы оглядеться — так нас и обнаружили орлы. 

Бильбо про себя хихикнул, подумав, какое забавное вышло совпадение: всем им сегодня пришлось забираться на деревья. Затем он вспомнил ночной кошмар, из которого они чудом выбрались, и его веселье угасло. 

— Двое орлов облетали склоны гор, привлеченные, несомненно, суматохой у гоблинских врат. Они спустились и заговорили с нами, спросив, известно ли нам, отчего гора превратилась в огромный обезумевший муравейник.

— Подожди-ка, спросили? Орлы умеют говорить?

— Да, умеют. Своим манером и если ты умеешь слушать. 

При этих его словах орел испустил крик, и Бильбо испуганно вздрогнул. 

— Оно понимает, о чём мы разговариваем? — пискнул Бильбо и широко распахнул глаза. 

— Думается мне, _он_ всё замечательно понимает.

Бильбо зажал рот рукой, и орел вновь закричал, взмахнув крыльями. За спиной у хоббита Маглор откровенно развеселился. 

— Не переживай, ничего оскорбительного ты не сказал. Уж точно ничего, за что тебя можно было бы съесть, как кролика, — фыркнул эльф.

Бильбо закашлялся, чувствуя, что теперь его щеки пылают отнюдь не только от холода, и попросил Маглора продолжить рассказ.

— На чем я остановился? Ах да. Эти двое разведчиков посадили нас к себе на спины после того, как мы назвали себя и сказали, что наши друзья, возможно, до сих пор томятся в недрах горы. Каким же облегчением было услышать про переполох в гоблинской стране — это значило, что вам удалось сбежать, и мы надеялись, что орлы помогут нам в поисках. Эти двое перенесли нас к месту, откуда в воздух поднялось столько пыли, и там мы обнаружили следы камнепада, но не ваши собственные. 

— О, вы опоздали на какой-то несчастный миг. Это мы вызвали камнепад.

— Правда? Какая незадача! Мы могли бы сразу спасти вас от всех дальнейших злоключений. Но, видимо, Гэндальф очень хорошо упрятал вас под сень деревьев, если даже острый орлиный глаз ничего не разглядел. Но что случилось, то случилось, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Я рад, что вся стая выдвинулась в путь, когда вспыхнуло пламя. Но перед этим разведчики отнесли нас на север, к своему предводителю, чтобы мы рассказали ему, какое дело завело нас сюда и какая беда стряслась с нашими спутниками. Это орел Гэндальфа, лорд Гваихир. Сначала мы должны были переночевать в их гнездовье, а поутру, если бы от вас не было никаких вестей, — спуститься к реке. Но Гэндальф устроил грандиозный пожар, и мы поняли, что вас обнаружили недруги. Тогда мы пустились на выручку... и, как я погляжу, пришли как раз вовремя, — закончил Маглор. 

— Да, как раз вовремя. Слишком часто нам чудом удавалось избежать смерти в последние дни.

— Я вижу, что и ты можешь мне кое-чего поведать. Едва ли путешествие в недрах горы показалось вам приятной прогулкой.

— И правда, — Бильбо покачал головой, отгоняя от себя жуткие воспоминания. 

— Я хочу послушать твою историю, когда выдастся свободная минутка. Но на твердой земле у нас сразу же появятся более срочные заботы. Я видел, что Торин ранен, да и юный гном выглядит просто ужасно.

Бильбо осторожно высунулся из-за орлиной шеи, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках своих раненых товарищей. Ему, казалось, даже удалось разглядеть двух орлов рядом с Гэндальфом и их предводителем, несущих в когтях гномов. Кили не издавал ни звука, что Бильбо посчитал хорошим знаком. Постигни его родичей страшнейшая из участей, юный гном вряд ли смог бы обуздать свои чувства. 

— С ними все будет в порядке. Гномы — крепкий народ, и их не так-то легко победить, — сказал Маглор.

— А что с твоим отцом? И братьями? — Бильбо вспомнил о трех эльфах, которых они оставили в охваченном пламенем лесу. 

— С ними тоже все будет в порядке. Если уж отец что-то втемяшил в себе в голову, его уже не остановить. Кучка орков и их уродливые псины для него — детские игры. Он мог бы сразить балрога, если бы захотел. Вот с целым отрядом ему бы уже пришлось не так просто.

Бильбо недоверчиво прыснул и с подозрением покосился на эльфа через плечо.

— Прости. Двалин бы назвал меня засранцем, — Маглор засмеялся так, словно сам осуждал себя за эти слова. — Просто хочу разрядить обстановку. 

— И я должен извиниться. Ты был так тяжело ранен, когда мы расстались, и после стольких дней разлуки я даже не подумал спросить о твоем самочувствии. Прости меня.

— Не переживай, я здоров. Раны меня больше не беспокоят, — ответил Маглор. 

Бильбо не знал, верить ли ему на слово или нет: он не знал, как быстро эльфы оправляются от ран, — но никто из родичей Маглора не выказывал беспокойства по этому поводу, так что, должно быть, эльф и в самом деле полностью исцелился. Он собрался было как-то вежливо ответить Маглору, но тут орел резко ринулся к земле, и слова застряли у Бильбо в глотке. 

— Кажется, мы на месте! — громко оповестил Маглор, и Бильбо почувствовал, как наполнилась воздухом грудь эльфа, словно он готовился испустить радостный крик. Может, ему путешествие и доставляло удовольствие, но вот Бильбо никак не мог дождаться конца полета. 

Разрезая облака крыльями, орлы начали кругами спускаться к земле, которую Бильбо никак не мог разглядеть. Но мало-помалу горные вершины начали проступать все отчетливее, и одна за другой птицы спустились на широкий уступ. С запада его ограждала цепочка острых камней, а под ним прямо в скале были вырублены огромные ступени. На скале и широкой плоской вершине тут и там сидели орлы, и Бильбо, кажется, даже разглядел несколько гнезд. 

Когда их орел наконец приземлился на выступ, Маглор соскочил с него и снял трясущегося хоббита с птичьей спины. Бильбо цеплялся за плащ эльфа, пытаясь унять кавардак в собственной голове и не отваживаясь даже подумать, что лежало за обрывом всего в нескольких шагах от них. Останься у него на это силы, Бильбо упал бы на колени и стал целовать землю — и пусть остальные смеются, сколько хотят. 

Но никто не обращал на него внимания. Орлы потеснились, позволив путникам окружить раненых товарищей. Гэндальф протиснулся сквозь толпу гномов, и Бильбо бегом последовал за ним, мигом позабыв о слабости и недавно пережитом страхе. Перед его глазами возник Фили, наполовину лежащий на земле и наполовину — в объятиях брата, смертельно бледный и уже пришедший в сознание. Бильбо взглянул на ноги юного гнома и болезненно скривился. Его правая нога была сломана и истекала кровью.

Однако в первую очередь всех тревожил Торин. Он лежал недвижно, так и не открыв глаз, и из уголка его рта, теряясь в бороде, тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Гэндальф склонился над ним, и на лбу мага залегла глубокая морщина. Собравшиеся тут же разразились преисполненными паники вопросами, и Гэндальфу пришлось прикрикнуть на них, чтобы утихомирить и отогнать от тела. Со все нарастающим беспокойством Бильбо наблюдал, как маг водил руками над бесчувственным гномом, не отваживаясь даже подумать о самом страшном. Он не мог понять, дышит ли Торин или нет, но сам невольно задержал дыхание, когда Гэндальф прижался своим лбом ко лбу Торина и зашептал слова заклятия.

Шли мгновения, и ничего не происходило, только Фили тихо стонал в стороне. Но тут Торин зашевелился и дернул рукой. Гэндальф выпрямился, и Бильбо увидел, что его зашатало, словно старика враз одолела усталость. Но взгляды всех остальных были прикованы к их предводителю, и вздох облегчения пронесся над толпой, когда Торин открыл глаза. Двалин тут же опустился рядом с ним на колени и помог Торину сесть. 

Торин застонал и дрожащей рукой протер глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он уже собрался было что-то сказать — возможно, спросить глазеющих на него спутников, что произошло и где они очутились, — но громкий орлиный крик мигом заставил его замолчать. Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки при виде Торина, который с раскрытым ртом взирал на их крылатых спасителей, но проследив за изумленным взглядом гнома, он увидел, что к ним летят новые орлы, неся на своих спинах трех отставших эльфов. 

Гномы и эльфы отскочили прочь, когда перед ними предстал Феанор. Сердце Бильбо бешено забилось: эльф был покрыт коркой спекшейся крови, и его глаза пылали смертоносным огнем. В правой руке Феанор сжимал стальную лапу, которая служила Азогу рукой, — с нее все еще свисали куски плоти. 

— Ты! Что на тебя нашло?! — рявкнул эльф, глядя на Торина. — Ты мог погибнуть! 

Торин раскрыл рот еще шире, пораженный этим взбешенным видением и, не найдя слов, просто уставился ему в глаза. Затем его взгляд упал на руки Феанора, и лицо Торина потемнело.

— Что это? — прохрипел гном. 

— Азог мертв, — выплюнул слова Феанор. — Я бы принес его голову или здоровую руку, но и это, — он поднял в воздух металлическую лапу, — достаточно омерзительное зрелище. 

Торин нахмурился, и несколько долгих мгновений они буравили друг друга гневными взглядами в тишине, которую никто не решался нарушить. 

— Почему? — глухо спросил Торин. — Эта тварь была моей!

— Потому что, — рявкнул Феанор, и Бильбо подумалось, что если бы Торин стоял на ногах, то сейчас точно бы свалился на землю. — Потому что я знал идиота вроде тебя, — он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Этот идиот пошел на поводу у своей ненависти и кинулся навстречу смерти, не подумав о последствиях. Он бросил свою семью и свой народ, когда больше всего был им нужен, — Феанор затих, и яростный огонь в его глазах потух. — Ты сейчас смотришь на него. Но я не позволю тебе совершить ту же ошибку! — воскликнул он, и стальной протез Азога выпал из его руки, звонко звякнув о камень. 

Эльф развернулся на каблуках и с несчастным выражением лица бросился прочь, оставив позади ошарашенного хоббита.

Торин попытался было подняться на ноги и пойти за Феанором, но Гэндальф не пустил его с места.

— Не сейчас, — обратился к гному Маэдрос. — Сейчас от него ничего не добьешься, пусть сначала остынет. Нам нужно осмотреть твои раны и заняться Фили. Пусть отец пока побудет в одиночестве.


	11. Chapter 11

С наступлением утра переменился ветер, и нежданным гостям орлиного гнездовья стало намного теплее. Большинство из них, как эльфы, так и гномы, расселись вокруг костра, разожженного из хвороста, который собрали для них орлы. Путники неотрывно следили за костром, но еще тщательнее — за барашком на вертеле. Его тоже принесли изголодавшимся путешественникам орлы, под страхом смерти от человеческих стрел наведавшиеся на ближайшее пастбище. 

Несколько самых здоровых гномов занялись готовкой, остальным же в первую очередь нужно было позаботиться о собственных ранах. Вся грудь Торина была в ужасных кровоподтеках, гном с трудом мог дышать и даже позволил Дори смазать самые жуткие синяки целебной мазью. Теперь он сидел у костра, плотно завернувшись в плащ и привалившись к Двалину. Хотя Торин уже успокоился и присмирел, Бильбо не мог не заметить, что он то и дело поглядывал на гнездо, в котором лежал его спящий племянник. Ему объяснили, что долгий и крепкий сон для Фили — лучшее лекарство, и все же Торин переживал. Да и не он один. Конечно, ногу Фили успешно залатали, но все еще оставалась опасность заражения. 

К тому времени, как рот Бильбо начал наполняться слюной (хотя, казалось бы, вид окровавленного трупа, с которого близнецы сдирали шкуру, отбил у него все желание есть), к компании вернулся Феанор. Он остановился посмотреть, чем занимался Келегорм — тот соскребал остатки мяса и жира с овечьей шкуры, назначение которой он пока что хранил в тайне, — а затем подошел к костру и сел на место, которое освободил для него Ори. Феанор знаком пригласил юного гнома сесть обратно и набросил подол своего плаща ему на плечи. 

Торин заерзал на месте при виде эльфа, и его челюсти заходили ходуном, словно гном хотел что-то сказать, но не мог выдавить из себя и слова. Феанор это заметил и взмахом руки заставил его молчать. 

— Я зря на тебя накричал, Торин. Я был не в себе. Прошу прощения, — он коротко кивнул Торину. — Но с тварью пора было покончить, иначе охоте за нашими головами не было бы конца. Он пал даже не от моей руки, моя сыновья расправились с твоим врагом. Давай забудем об этом. 

Торин еще крепче сжал зубы. Слова эльфа прозвучали скорее как издевка, чем как искреннее извинение, и в глазах гнома плясали яростные огоньки, но, к удивлению спутников, он прикусил язык и промолчал. Мгновением позже все переключили свое внимание на более важные заботы: Бофур сообщил, что барашек готов. 

Они отнесли еду Фили и Кили, и Фили, лишь недавно пришедший в чувство, проглотил несколько кусочков мяса и выпил бульон, заботливо приготовленный для него Бомбуром. К счастью, на него не напала горячка и он даже смог выдавить из себя смешок в ответ на шутливые слова Кили о том, какой дивный из него получился птенчик. Орлица, восседавшая в гнезде над ними, тихо закурлыкала и принялась чистить перышки.

Когда с завтраком было покончено и над восточными землями разгорелось полуденное солнце, в компании разгорелся спор: выдвигаться в путь прямо сейчас или еще подождать? Гэндальф передал им слова Повелителя орлов: птицы перенесут путников на Каррок, но не милей дальше. Даже для великих орлов было опасно приближаться к жилищам людей — те, едва завидев их, сразу же хватались за оружие в страхе за свои жизни и поголовья скота. Для компании это были одновременно и радостные, и печальные вести. Радостные — потому что у них оставалась надежда найти по дороге чье-нибудь жилище и заново набить котомки едой; печальные — потому что путь до обиталых земель от реки был долог, а Фили — тяжело ранен. В конце концов высказался Келегорм, заявив, что Фили еще нельзя тревожить, и компания решила остаться в орлином гнездовье еще на ночь, пусть бы даже и пришлось провести ее, плотно сбившись в кучку, чтобы немного согреться на морозном ветру. Но лишь немногие в компании зароптали — больше всего на свете путникам сейчас нужен был отдых. Как сказал сам Бильбо, в последнее время на их долю выпадало слишком много смертельных приключений. Ночь на продуваемой всеми ветрами скале под недремлющим взглядом великих орлов по сравнению с ними казалась благословенной передышкой. 

На рассвете Фили проснулся от приступа дикой боли, которая мигом вышибла слезы у него из глаз, и Кили в тревоге так метался между своими спутниками, что чуть не слетел с уступа. Торин силой усадил племянника рядом с собой и заговаривал ему зубы, пока Фили, крепко сжав зубы, стойко переносил осмотр. Бильбо принес юному гному остатки похлебки с влитым в нее маковым молоком, а Оин с Келегормом наложили на его раненую ногу мази и свежие повязки. Красная и опухшая рана по-прежнему представляла из себя ужасающее зрелище, но ни гном, ни эльф не обнаружили признаков заражения. Очередной полет на орле обещал быть крайне болезненным для Фили, и в его же собственных интересах было вновь забыться сном. 

На Бильбо мысли о полете навевали не меньше страху, чем утром ранее, но в этот раз, когда за спинами у него не маячили рожи врагов и Маэдрос крепко прижимал его к себе, хоббит переносил путешествие гораздо более стойко. Эльф рассказывал Бильбо, что ему было известно о раскинувшихся под ними землях. При свете солнца Лихолесье распростерлось бескрайним темно-зеленым морем, тщательно хранящим свои тайны от случайных путников. На юге пролегала Старая Лесная дорога, но Маэдрос не знал, доведется ли им когда-нибудь пройти ею. Это еще предстояло решить, а пока что впереди их ждал конец полета — лента реки приблизилась, и перед путешественниками в мельчайших подробностях проступил восточный берег. 

Бильбо разглядел прятна зеленого и желтого, а между ними — крышу дома на юге, в дне ходьбы от Каррока. Маэдрос описал угодья в таких подробностях, какие были недоступны взору Бильбо, и сказал, что позднее они отправятся туда. Гэндальф, однако, заметил, что владелец дома, на чье расположение и гостеприимство они расчитывали, едва ли обрадуется визиту такой толпы гостей. К тому же предстояло решить, как подступиться к дому, но до тех пор, как сказал эльф, больше всего на свете он мечтал хорошенько вымыться. 

Орлы перенесли Торина, Балина, Гэндальфа и Феанора на вершину громадного острова, носившего имя Каррок. Остальных опустили на восточный берег Андуина там, где можно было легко перейти реку вброд по цепочке камней. Ступени, вырубленные в скалистом склоне острова руками древних мастеров, вели на самую его вершину, с которой широкий обзор во все стороны света. Бильбо предположил, что их предводители собрались осмотреть близлежайшие земли и обсудить важные вопросы, предоставив спутникам распрощаться с орлами на берегу реки. Бильбо улыбнулся, наблюдая за странной беседой Келегорма с тремя огромными птицами — казалось, он разговаривал сам с собой.

— Это еще ничего, — прошептал Маэдрос Бильбо на ухо. — Видел бы ты, как он собирал вокруг себя цыплят и устраивал с ними военный совет, когда был ребенком, — эльф широко улыбнулся. Не успел Бильбо ответить, как эльф, отбросив в сторону оружие и скинув с себя одежду, уже направился к реке вместе с братьями. 

— Наши феечки, похоже, не хотят утруждаться разбитием лагеря, — проворчал Двалин им вслед. Они с Бифуром и Глоином взялись за дело, а Дори помог Кили спустить его брата с орла и поудобнее уложить на землю. Фили пошевелился, и Бильбо бегом кинулся к нему, чтобы дать несчастному гному воды. К сожалению, ничего больше он предложить не мог, и вопрос с едой давно уже терзал хоббита, но он решил его не озвучивать.

Какое-то время они сидели и наблюдали за эльфами, которые плавали в реке и с криками плескались друг в друга водой. Амрод срезал несколько ветвей с ближайшего куста и заострил их ножом. Он велел братьям успокоиться и пойти вместе с ним верх по течению, чтобы добыть хоть чего-нибудь пожевать. Гномы покатывались со смеху, наблюдая за этой рыбалкой... или, скорее, охотой и тщетными попытками эльфов насадить рыбу на самодельные копья. Полуголые и мокрые, с наспех вытесанным оружием в руках, они выглядели как настоящие дикари.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что мне когда-то доведется увидеть эльфов в таком виде, — хохотнул Бофур. — Все, на кого мне раньше удавалось поглазеть, были как не от мира сего, сияющие и безжизненные, словно статуи. Даже в Ривенделле никто не вел себя так, как эти ребята. Чудеса какие, они совсем как... не знаю даже, совсем как мы. 

— Думаю, они и в самом деле совсем как мы, — ответил Фили. — Смотрите, одна попалась, — он слабо улыбнулся, глядя на Карантира, держащего в руках приличных размеров рыбину. — Может, нам и не придется сегодня голодать. 

— А они толковые ребята, хоть и смахивают на ощипанных цыплят, — сказал Глоин, качая головой и посмеиваясь в бороду. 

— Жаль, что нельзя их сожрать, как цыплят... или можно? — ответил Двалин, и гномы разразились хохотом при виде его убийственно серьезного выражения лица. 

К счастью, ощипанные цыплята все же сумели наловить достаточно рыбы, чтобы спасти компанию от голодной смерти. Келегорм с Куруфином прибежали в лагерь в поисках какой-нибудь посудины под рыбу, и блондин заметил, что Фили проснулся. Он присел рядом с гномом и ощупал его лоб. 

— Не горячий. Хорошо, — Келегорм облегченно вздохнул. — Ох, прости, от меня несет рыбой, — он отдернул руку и смущенно улыбнулся. 

Выпрямившись, эльф вдруг понял, что до сих пор толком не оделся и гномы откровенно на него таращатся. 

— Гладкая, как попка младенца, я знаю, — сказал Келегорм, проводя по своей коже. — Так непривычно. Когда-то у меня было намного больше шрамов, а теперь... и следа не осталось. Но каждая рана, каждый шрам остаются со мной вот здесь, — эльф постучал пальцем по своему виску.

— Это многое объясняет, — прыснул Куруфин за спиной у брата. 

Не успел он отскочить в сторону, как прямо в лицо ему угодила мокрая тряпка.

— Чтоб ты провалился, Тьелко, если это было твое нижнее белье! — прорычал он.

— Нет, но мне недолго за ним сходить, — многозначительно глянул на него Келегорм.

— Спокойно, брат мой дорогой, в мыслях своих не желал мешать тебе красоваться, приношу свои извинения.

Келегорм закатил глаза и пролаял что-то крайне неприличное на Высоком Наречии. Затем он ласково улыбнулся Фили и направился прочь, на ходу подобрав чей-то плащ. Куруфин припустил за ним: плащ оказался его, и ему теперь явно грозила участь рыболовной сети.

***

Уже начало смеркаться, когда все путники собрались вместе, поужинали и смыли с себя грязь долгого путешествия и сражений. Перелет через добрую половину долины Андуина в какой-то мере сгладил все задержки, которые выпали на их долю в Мглистых горах. Даже Торин не стал спорить с разбитием лагеря неподалеку от реки и продолжением путешествия утром, когда эльфы пообещали сделать переноску из овечьей кожи для Фили. 

Как и ожидалось, Келегорм вызвался нести Фили на спине и отказался выслушивать возражения или отказы. Когда все приготовления к ночевой были закончены, он крутился вокруг бедного гнома, помогал ему помыться и устроиться поудобнее, поесть и напиться. Фили сносил такую заботу с робкой улыбкой на губах, но Бильбо заметил, что его брату все это начало надоедать. 

— Так вот что... Послушай. Ты влюбился в моего брата или что? — Кили неуверенно заерзал на месте, с сомнением глядя на эльфа. 

Бильбо понимал, что Кили не нравилось, как Келегорм опекает его раненого брата, хотя сам Фили до сих пор не выказывал ничего, кроме благодарности за заботу. Даже растянувшись на своей лежанке и медленно засыпая под действием макового молока, Фили с улыбкой позволил Келегорму расплести его косы и запустить длинные пальцы в волосы.

— Я... что? — эльф тихо засмеялся. — Влюбился, хмм? Я бы это так не назвал. 

— А как тогда?

— Дай-ка подумать. Я ценю вас с братом как толковых и обаятельных спутников. Вы такие жизнерадостные и веселые, и хотя вы оба уже далеко не дети, мне невольно... хочется вас защищать. Вы оба стали мне близки. Пожалуй, он — немного больше, — Келегорм ласково провел кончиками пальцев по бровям Фили. — Он... ты знаешь, кто такие львы?

— Что? Львы... я слышал про львов от южан, которые путешествовали по Зеленому Тракту. Они говорили, что львы — это гигантские кошки с косматыми гривами, которые охотятся на людей в далеких южных странах, где солнце палит нещадно и у всех людей черная кожа. Но при чем тут это? — Кили нахмурился. 

— Не при чем. Просто... Фили для меня как львенок, — эльф погладил Фили по волосам. — Видишь, у него и грива есть. Вы оба свирепые, как львы, но я все равно за вас переживаю. 

Кили задумчиво прищурился и пожевал губу. Он, похоже, увидел не больше смысла в словах Келегорма, чем Бильбо. 

— Ладно, — наконец проговорил юный гном. — Но... может, перестанешь постоянно его трогать? Это жутко!

Келегорм отдернул руки и с удивлением уставился на Кили.

— Прости. Я только хотел помочь... — эльф поднялся на ноги и покачал головой. — Прошу прощения, у меня дела. 

Не успел Кили и рта открыть, как Келегорм уже присоединился к своим братьям у костра. 

— Ну молодец, братишка, — проворчал Фили, приоткрыв один глаз. — Отлично все испортил. 

— Ты не спишь?!

— Не совсем. Имею честь наблюдать, как ты опять себя позоришь. Зачем ты с ним так?

— Потому что он жуткий! — прошипел Кили. 

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да! Нельзя подпускать его так близко к себе, это просто неправильно! — воскликнул Кили, наклоняясь к брату. 

— А-а, так ты правда не понимаешь? — вздохнул Фили. 

— Что? Чего не понимаю? 

— Дурак ты, Кили, со своими разговорами про влюбленность и все в таком духе. Ты подумай... что мы для этих эльфов? Всего лишь краткий миг в их длинных жизнях. Мы для них все равно что дети... Думаю, Келегорм все равно что один из львов, о которых он говорил. Он лев, а мы — детеныши, которых он подобрал в диком лесу. Он защищает нас от врагов, кормит и лелеет...

— Тебя он лелеет! — заметил Кили. 

— А могло бы и тебе перепасть, не будь ты таким грязным и колючим!

Бильбо пришлось спрятать улыбку ладонью. 

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо! Я приведу твою мамочку-львицу обратно, — раздраженно фыркнул Кили. 

Фили схватил брата за руку и слегка поморщился от боли в потревоженной ноге. 

— Не придумывай себе что попало, — сказал Фили. 

— Я... я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Я тоже за тебя переживаю, — тихо ответил Кили. — Но если тебе так по душе ухаживания эльфа, я его приведу. 

— Я уж точно не нахожу в этом ничего плохого. И, по правде говоря, что угодно лучше, чем думать, как у меня болит нога и как я болтаюсь мертвым грузом на шее у всей компании.

Кили потупил взгляд и ничего не сказал, только осторожно сжал руку брата. Он отправился на поиски эльфа, и через некоторое время тот вернулся обратно с кружкой горячего чая в руках. Келегорм усадил Фили, подложив ему под спину несколько свернутых одеял, и помог ему сделать несколько глотков, и все это время смеялся, словно ничего и не случилось.


End file.
